A World Apart
by Indigo 111
Summary: Übersetzung Draco Malfoy wird mitten in der Nacht von Hermione Granger besucht. Aber wie ist das möglich? Sie ist seit zwei Monaten tot... KEINE GhostStory! HGDM
1. Gone

**Titel: **A World Apart

**Autor: **lolagirl

**Übersetzerin: **Indigo

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery

**Kapitelanzahl: **31

**Disclaimer: **Gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel:

Mir gehört nichts, der Plot gehört lolagirl und alles andere Joanne Rowling.

* * *

**A World Apart**

**1. Gone**

„Es ist komisch", sagte sie und lächelte ins Leere.

„_Was_ ist komisch?" fragte er. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Er tat das nur, damit er einen Vorwand hatte die weiche, zarte Haut ihres Gesichtes zu berühren, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Es war nicht wichtig, dass die Menge an Berührung minimal war; er konnte immer noch die Elektrizität spüren, die durch seine Venen strömte, sobald er sie berührte.

Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie nahm seine Hand; als sie das tat, vervielfältigte sich die Elektrizität, die er Momente davor noch gespürt hatte, um das Tausendfache. Es war fast zu viel, um es noch ertragen zu können, aber irgendwie schaffte er es locker zu bleiben. Irgendwie schaffte er es, dass Mädchen neben sich nicht auf den Boden zu schmeißen und Dinge mit ihr zu tun, die sogar _ihn_ erröten lassen würden.

„Das _Leben_ ist komisch", antwortete sie schließlich.

Er runzelte die Stirn über sie „Wirklich? Und wieso genau ist das so?"

„Nun ja", sagte sie mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Nimm zum Beispiel unser Leben. Du und ich kommen aus vollkommen verschiedenen Welten. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass wir genau jetzt hier wären und diese Unterhaltung führen würden?"

Er lachte leise „Das ist nicht allzu weit hergeholt, weißt du. Warum sollten wir _nicht _diese Unterhaltung führen? Oder eine _andere_ Unterhaltung? Wir mögen zwar aus verschiedenen Welten kommen, aber wir beide leben im Moment in _dieser_. Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich vermute mal", sagte sie. Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Für einen Moment starrten sie einander in die Augen. Und dann, wie immer, sagte sie traurig: „Ich muss gehen."

Sein Gesicht fiel bei ihren Worten in sich zusammen. „Nein", sagte er fest. „Du musst nicht gehen. Nicht dieses Mal."

Sie nickte traurig. „Doch, dieses Mal. _Jedes_ Mal."

„Aber du bist gerade erst hierher gekommen", protestierte er. „Aber wir-„

„Shh", sagte sie und brachte ihn mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen. „Du musst mich gehen lassen."

„Nein, muss ich nicht.", sagte er bloß. „Ich kann nicht."

„Du _kannst_, du hast dich nur entschieden es nicht zu tun", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist so stur. Das warst du schon immer."

„Ich bin stur?" schrie er. „Und was ist mit dir? Du bist die, die immer weggeht und es ablehnt zu bleiben! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Das ist eine andere komische Sache des Leben", murmelte sie. „Es ist nie fair. Selbst wenn du denkst, es sollte so sein, dann schlägt es dich ins Gesicht und erinnert dich daran, dass du überhaupt keine Kontrolle darüber hast, was passiert."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist deprimierend."

„Das ist es wirklich.", stimmte sie zu. Langsam begann ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurückzukehren. Sie legte ihre Hand auf eine Seite seines Gesichtes. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte leicht. Ihre Berührung hatte magische Kräfte – sie war immer fähig ihn in ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit einzulullen.

Während die Berührung ihrer Hand ihn beruhigte, machte ihn das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen absolut verrückt. Natürlich wusste sie dies, denn das war der Grund warum sie ihn jetzt küsste. Das war der Grund warum sie ihn _immer_ in genau diesem Moment küsste – sie musste in von der Tatsache ablenken, dass sie in einem Moment fort sein würde. Wieder.

Er klammerte sich fest an sie, mit mehr Kraft als sonst. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie noch einmal zu verlieren. Also küsste er sie mit all seiner Macht und zog sie so nah zu sich heran, dass es unmöglich erschien, dass sie eigentlich zwei verschiedene Menschen waren.

Als der Kuss endete und sie zurückwich, hielt er seine Augen geschlossen. Er wollte sie nicht öffnen. Er wusste was er sehen würde, falls er es tat.

Aber wie immer war etwas in ihm, das ihn zwang die Augen zu öffnen. Wie immer flogen seine Augen auf, um ihm den Horror zu offenbaren, der vor ihm stattfand.

Während er hilflos dastand und zusah, formte sich plötzlich eine tiefe Wunde an ihrem Hals und das Mädchen, das er liebte, starb. Er schrie nicht auf oder versuchte sie zu retten; nicht weil er nicht konnte oder nicht wollte, sondern weil er wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab. Nichts konnte sie jetzt retten.

Sie starrte ihn geschockt an. Er war sich nicht richtig sicher warum; sie musste gewusst haben, dass dies passieren würde. Es passierte immer. Wie sonst auch berührte sie die Wunde vorsichtig und hielt dann ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Sie starrte das Blut an, welches nun ihre Hand befleckte. Ihr starrer Blick traf seinen. „Ich habe nichts gefühlt!", versicherte sie ihm; ihre Stimme war mit solcher Traurigkeit gefüllt, dass sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Und dann war sie tot.

* * *

Draco Malfoy schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er schnappte nach Luft, als seine Augen blind den Raum durchsuchten. Er war im Bett und es schien so, als ob er gerade erst von einem schlechten Traum aufgewacht sei – den gleichen, den er bereits seit zwei Monaten hatte. Er wartete bis sein rasender Puls zu seiner normalen Geschwindigkeit zurückgekehrt war, bevor er aufstand; er war plötzlich nicht mehr müde.

Er begann damit der gleichen, alten Routine zu folgen; jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Traum hatte, wachte er auf, stieg aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Lumos" und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Von dort aus ging er hinüber zum Zimmer der Schulsprecherin und hielt an der Türe an, nach Geräuschen suchend. Natürlich hörte er nie etwas. Manchmal stoppte er an der Tür und verschwand dann wieder nach einer Minute, die er damit zubrachte seinen Kopf leicht an die Tür zu schlagen. Aber dieses Mal legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür.

Ihr Zimmer sah noch genau so aus wie vor zwei Monaten. Ihr Bett war ordentlich gemacht und abgerundet mit zwei Kissen und einem Teddybär. Auf ihrem Nachttisch waren ein paar gerahmte Bilder von ihr und den beiden anderen Mitgliedern des Goldenen Trios. In jedem Bild lächelten und lachten sie und gelegentlich rollte sie die Augen über ihren rothaarigen Freund, der eine Vorliebe dafür hatte Grimassen zu schneiden. Draco starrte finster auf das Bild hinunter und fragte sich, ob sie jemals selber auf dieses Bild gesehen und gemerkt hatte, wie ihr narbengesichtiger Freund sie ansah – so als wäre sie das schönste Mädchen, das er je gesehen hatte.

_Na ja_ dachte er bitter_. Potter hat sie letzten Endes doch geliebt_. Er stöhnte und legte den Rahmen zurück auf den Tisch. Er hob einen anderen hoch, ähnlich wie der, den er gerade erst abgesetzt hatte. So viele der Bilder, die überall im Raum verteilt waren, waren von _ihnen_; nur ein paar waren von ihr und der Weaselin, oder von ihr und anderen Gryffindor Klassenkameraden. Er vermutete, dass das gerahmte Bild in der Mitte der anderen, ihre Eltern darstellte. Das fand er heraus, da es das einzige Bild war, das sich nicht bewegte. Mit anderen Worten, es war mit einer Muggel Kamera aufgenommen und auf dem traditionellen Muggel-Weg entwickelt worden. Draco seufzte. Sie hatte so viele Bilder, überall verteilt, von so vielen Leuten, die ihr nahe standen. Es war keine Überraschung zu sehen, dass nirgendwo ein Bild von _ihm_ stand, aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett, nahm den dummen Teddybär in die Hand und spottete. Ein großes Mädchen mit einem Teddybär. Er hätte dies liebend gern früher gewusst; er hätte sich wunderbar über sie lustig machen können. Sie war wahrscheinlich jede Nacht mit ihm eingeschlafen und hatte so getan, als wäre es der Wunderjunge, den sie in ihren Armen hielt. Bei diesem Gedanken warf Draco den Bären so hart wie er konnte, quer durch den Raum. Er knallte gegen ihre Kommode; seine Kraft schlug einen ihrer wertvollen Rahmen zu Boden, das Glas zersplitterte. Er fühlte sich schuldig wegen seines plötzlichen Wutausbruches und hob das Bild vom Boden hoch. Trotz des Falles, lächelte und lachte das Goldene Trio und tat so als hätte es keine Anteilnahme an der Welt.

„Verdammte Granger", fauchte er. Er hätte schwören können, dass das Mädchen im Bild ihn direkt ansah, als er sprach. Die tollste Sache an mit Magie entwickelten Bildern war, dass die Szene sich bis zur Unendlichkeit bewegen würde. Selbst wenn das Mädchen im Bild tot war, konnte man sich immer daran erinnern, wie sie gelächelt, gezwinkert und verzweifelt ausgesehen hatte. Man konnte sich immer daran erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, wenn sie _dich_ ansah.

„Dummes Schlammblut", sagte er zu dem Bild. „Dummer, buschig-haariger, hasenzähniger Bücherwurm." Er machte ein Geräusch, das eine Mischung aus einem Schluchzen und einem Lachen war, als er den Rahmen sanft auf seinen Platz zurückstellte. Dabei murmelte er einen Reinigungsspruch um die Glasscherben loszuwerden. Er hob den Bären auf und hielt ihn vor sich hin.

„Also bist du der glückliche Idiot, der jede Nacht mit ihr verbringen durfte", sagte er, leise lachend. Er setzte sich zurück auf das Bett und legte den Teddybären auf exakt den gleichen Platz, auf dem er Momente zuvor gelegen hatte. Er schämte sich vor sich selbst. Er war mitten in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer gekommen und hatte es praktisch entweiht. Sie hätte sein Benehmen außerordentlich gemissbilligt. Sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich dafür ausgeschimpft, und hätte ihm dann einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, die Sachen anderer Leute zu respektieren.

Verdammt, er vermisste sie so sehr.

Die beste Sache am eigenen Wohnbereich war, dass er hier sitzen konnte, so wie jetzt, und den Emotionen erliegen, die seinen gesamten Körper anstrengten. Er hatte während seiner Kindheit gelernt alle seine Gefühle zu blockieren und der Welt niemals seine Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber allein in Hermione Grangers Schlafzimmer, in dem ihn alles an sie erinnerte, waren diese Gefühle zu stark, um versteckt zu werden. Er wusste, dass falls er sie versteckt halten würde, sein Herz in seiner Brust explodieren würde.

Also setzte er sich hin und zum ersten Mal weinte er.

Stunden später wachte er in ihrem Bett liegend, mit ihrem Teddybären in den Armen, auf. Wenn die Slytherins ihn jetzt sehen könnten – sie würden diese Geschichte wahrscheinlich an den Tagespropheten verkaufen. Er konnte die Schlagzeile in seinem Kopf sehen: _DRACO MALFOY SCHLÄFT MIT KUSCHELTIEREN – Slytherins erschaudern überall. _Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm ein leise Lachen – welches sehr willkommen war, nach der Nacht, die er gerade verbracht hatte.

Draco stöhnte, als ein Lichtstrahl durch die Vorhänge und über das Bett schien. Es war schon Morgen – was bedeutete, dass es Zeit war einen neuen Tag anzufangen...obwohl es heute genauso wie _jeden_ anderen Tag sein würde. Die Dinge hatten immer noch nicht zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form zurückgefunden, trotz der Tatsache, dass es zwei ganze Monate her war. Potter und die zwei Weasleys schafften es sich jeden Tag in die Klasse zu schleppen. Und selbst ein paar der Professoren hatten immer noch eine schwere Zeit. Sie waren mitten in einer Stunde, warfen einen Blick auf den leeren Stuhl und verhaarten – sie versuchten so hart den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen, damit die Schüler nicht wussten was sie dachten oder an _wen _sie dachten.

Aber Draco wusste es. Und einmal in seinem Leben konnte er sie alle verstehen.

Unterdessen hatte Draco selber eine schwere Zeit den Tag zu überstehen. Er passte selten im Unterricht auf und seine Noten waren steil nach unten gegangen – so stark, dass er überrascht war, dass sie ihn nicht schon längst als Schulsprecher ersetzt hatten. Eigentlich war es nicht so überraschend wie es sein sollte. Nach allem fehlte schon eine Schulsprecherin (in zwei Monaten hatte nicht mal jemand den Versuch unternommen, einer anderen Schülerin den Titel zu geben). Einen neuen Schulsprecher zu dieser Zeit des Jahres zu bestimmen, nach allem was passiert war, wäre sicher nicht angebracht. Außerdem gab es nicht viele qualifizierte Schüler für diese Position – außer natürlich Harry Potter, der das Angebot wahrscheinlich ablehnen würde, mit ersichtlichem Grund.

Also musste sich Draco keine Sorgen machen. Er konnte vermutlich etwas abruptes tun, wie die Schule abzufackeln und er würde sein Abzeichen nicht verlieren. Wie wunderbar für ihn. Er würde in dieser luxuriösen Suite bleiben. Allein. Ohne eine Schulsprecherin an seiner Seite.

Während er den Teddy zurück auf das Bett legte, genau dort wo er ihn gefunden hatte, sammelte Draco so viel Energie, wie er konnte, um den Raum zu verlassen und sich fertig zu machen, um den neuen Tag anzufangen.

Er verließ ihr Zimmer ohne sich umzudrehen und fuhr damit fort sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Er schämte sich immer noch darüber wie er sich gestern benommen hatte und er versuchte und wollte es vergessen. Wie jeden anderen Tag der vergangenen zwei Monate sagte er sich, dass dieser Tag anders sein würde. Heute würde er alles hinter sich lassen und weiter machen. Und wie jeden anderen Tag wusste er, dass er log – denn der heutige Tag war anders. Es war genau zwei Monate her, dass seine Welt auseinander und in Fetzen gerissen wurde...genau zwei Monate her, dass die einzig wichtige Sache in seinem Leben heftig von ihm genommen wurde.

Es war genau zwei Monate her, dass Hermione Granger starb.

* * *

**A/N** – aber keine Angst, Hermione wird in der Geschichte oft vorkommen. 


	2. Living Arrangements

**Author's Note: **Von jetzt an werden die meisten Kapitel Flashbacks beinhalten. Ihr erkennt sie am Datum. Falls kein Datum dabeisteht, spielt die Geschichte in der Gegenwart.

Danke für die lieben Reviews an **kurai91**,** syd01**,** Drac0sGirl**,** Polarkatze**,** JuliaSarah** und **thelittleginnygirl**.

* * *

**A World Apart**

**2.Living Arrangements**

_**1. September**_

Sie standen einander gegen über, in einen Starrwettkampf verwickelt, den keiner von ihnen verlieren wollte. Ihre stechenden Blicke waren so heftig, dass es gut war, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten.

Professor Minerva McGonagall konnte sich nicht unbehaglicher fühlen, als sie es in diesem Moment tat. Natürlich war es nicht so, als hätte sie dies nicht erwartet. Wie würde _sie_ sich wohl fühlen, wenn ihr gerade erst angekündigt worden wäre, dass sie in den nächsten zehn Monaten mit ihrem schlimmsten Feind zusammen leben müsste. Sie wusste, dass sie sich genau, wie Hermione Granger in diesem Moment, fühlen würde.

„Also", sagte McGonagall und räusperte sich. Die beiden Schüler zuckten beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen. „Hat einer von Ihnen noch Fragen, jetzt, nachdem Sie Ihre neuen Wohnräume gesehen haben?

„Ja", sagte der blonde Slytherin durch zusammen gepresste Zähne. „Werde ich rausgeschmissen, wenn ich _versehentlich_ meine Zimmernachbarin ermorde?"

Das buschig-haarige Mädchen vor ihm blickte finster drein. Professor McGonagall, allerdings seufzte nur verärgert.

„Sorgen sie nicht dafür, dass wir es bereuen Sie beide zusammen gesetzt zu haben, Mr. Malfoy", schalt McGonagall ihn. „Sie sind jetzt Schulsprecher. Und Miss Granger ist Schulsprecherin. Das ist eine Ehre für Sie beide und ich empfehle Ihnen Ihre Differenzen zu vergessen, falls Sie planen das Schuljahr zu schaffen. Als Sprecher der Schule wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie ein gutes Beispiel für die anderen Schüler abgeben – und das beinhaltet nicht, wie Sie es nennen, ihre Zimmernachbarin zu _ermorden_. Ist das klar?"

„Natürlich, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermione.

„Sie hat mit mir geredet, Schlammblut", knurrte Draco.

„Genug!", schrie McGonagall. Sie hatte ihr Gezanke den ganzen Weg von ihrem Büro aus bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum geduldet, doch jetzt erlitt sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie können sich entweder bei Miss Granger für diese vulgäre Sprache entschuldigen oder Sie verabschieden sich schon mal von ihrem Schulprecher-Abzeichen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät einen anderen Schüler auszuwählen, wissen Sie."

Draco starrte erst seine Lehrerin an und dann die Person vor ihm, die manche Menschen _Mädchen_ nannnten. Dass ein Malfoy sich bei einem niederen Schlammblut entschuldigte, war ungefähr so alltäglich wie ... nun ja, so alltäglich wie das am wenigsten Alltägliche, das er sich denken konnte. Aber er wollte gewiss nicht seine Stellung als Schulsprecher verlieren bevor er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hatte, sie auszunutzen – besonders nicht, nachdem er gesehen hatte wie sein Schlafzimmer aussah. Also holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Schön. _Granger_, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe." Er hoffte, dass McGonagall nicht die Unaufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

Falls sie das tat, entschied sie sich sie zu ignorieren. Draco glaubte, dass sie genug von ihnen für den restlichen Tag hatte und nur so schnell wie möglich von ihnen weg kommen wollte. „Sehr gut", sagte sie. „Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, es wird für Sie beide ein spannendes Jahr werden und ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie beide gute Leiter sein werden. Jetzt können Sie sich es hier gemütlich machen. Treffen Sie mich heute nach dem Fest, damit wir ihre Aufgaben mit den Vertrauensschülern besprechen können."

Hermione nickte als Antwort; Draco grunzte nur und ließ sich mit einem _Plumps_ auf die Couch fallen. Professor McGonagall akzeptierte beide Antworten und verließ hastig den Raum.

Sobald sie gegangen war und sie alleine waren, sprang Draco von der Couch, kam so nah zu Hermione heran, wie es möglich war ohne sie zu berühren und sagte „Okay, Schlammblut, es ist Zeit ein paar Regeln aufzustellen."

Hermione zog bei dem Wort „Schlammblut" scharf die Luft ein. Offensichtlich hatte Draco McGonagalls Drohung nicht sehr ernst genommen. Oder er dachte er könne damit davonkommen, nun da sie nicht mehr unter ihrem missbilligenden Blick standen. „_Regeln_? Das sollte gut werden", sagte sie, ihre Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und sagte „Regel Nummer eins: Mein Schlafzimmer ist für dich tabu."

Hermione schnaubte. „Als ob ich jemals dein Schlafzimmer betreten würde, Malfoy. Ich könnte mir eine geschlechtliche Krankheit von den vielen Slytherinhuren einfangen, die du dort alle hin schleppen wirst."

Sie wich leicht zurück, nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass Draco sie schlagen würde. Aber erstaunlicherweise beschloss Draco diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren und fuhr fort.

„Regel Nummer zwei: Wenn ich Gäste hier habe, dann verschwindest du . Ich will nicht, dass du den Platz hier verstänkerst."

„Wie fürsorglich von dir", sagte Hermione, erneut mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Noch einmal, das ist etwas über das du dir niemals Sorgen machen musst. Ich erfreue mich _nicht_ an der Gegenwart deiner „Gäste". Ehrlich gesagt würde ich mich lieber von Astronomie Turm stürzen, als hier zu bleiben und mit dir und deinen Freunden abzuhängen."

„Ist das so? Ich muss dich wirklich mal dazu einladen mit uns abzuhängen." Draco grinste süffisant.

Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und klopfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Diese beiden Regeln gelten genauso für dich. Ich will dich nicht näher als 15 Meter bei meinem Zimmer sehen. Und wenn _meine_ Freunde hier sind, erwarte ich, dass _du_ verschwindest."

„Oh, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Granger. Du hast gesagt, du würdest lieber vom Astronomie Turm springen, als mit meinen Freunden abzuhängen? _Ich _würde mir lieber jeden Finger einzeln abhacken und mich in Brand setzen, als mit _deinen _Freunden abzuhängen."

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. „Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine zu schütteln.

Draco sah sie an als wäre sie verrückt. Er spottete: „Ja klar, als würde ich _dich_ berühren. Träum weiter, Granger."

„Ugh. Warum musst du immer so ein unerträglicher Idiot sein?"

„Warum musst _du_ immer so eine -"

„Hermione!"

Der Klang ihres Namens war eine große Erleichterung für sie. Aber in Draco verursachte er den Wunsch seine Augen auszukratzen. Narbengesicht war angekommen.

„Harry!" rief Hermione. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Portraitloch und öffnete die Tür.

Der verdammte Harry Potter stand auf der anderen Seite des Eingangs und sah aus wie sein normales Superhelden-Ich. Sein unbändiges schwarzes Haar (das verzweifelt nach einem Schnitt verlangte) stand überall von seinem Kopf ab und verdeckte die Blitznarbe, wegen der alle Mädchen verrückt zu werden schienen. Ein großes, albernes Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht gepflastert, als er da stand und das buschig-haarige Mädchen vor ihm anstarrte. Oh, wie süß.

„Hallo, Hermione." Harry blickte über ihre Schulter zu Draco und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Darf ich rein kommen?"

„Natürlich!", sagte sie fröhlich.

Draco begann sich ein bisschen übel zu fühlen.

Harry schlenderte in den Raum und schaute sich mit Ehrfurcht um. „Wow" flüsterte er. „Also hier wirst du das ganze Jahr wohnen?"

Hermione nickte. „Ist es nicht wundervoll? Warte bis du mein Schlafzimmer siehst!"

„Ich wette du kannst es nicht _erwarten_, ihm _das_ zu zeigen", murmelte Draco.

„Was soll _das_ denn bedeuten, Malfoy?"

Draco seufzte. „Es bedeutet was du willst, Narbengesicht. Und jetzt, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, werde ich auspacken."

Er ließ die beiden Freunde allein und steuerte auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Doch als er an der Tür ankam, stoppte er um ihrer Unterhaltung zu lauschen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen, wie du es mit ... nun ja, mit _ihm_ aushälst.", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Das ist wirklich süß, Harry, aber mir geht's gut. Ich komme zurecht."

„Tust du das?", fragte Harry. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie euch beide zusammen gesetzt haben, obwohl sie eure Vorgeschichte kennen."

„Harry", sagte Hermione. „Sie hätten uns nicht zusammengesetzt, wenn sie nicht geglaubt hätten, dass wir damit zurecht kommen. Sie müssen uns wegen einem guten Grund ausgewählt haben. Ich vertraue ihrer Entscheidung. Außerdem...ich bin Schulsprecherin! Das war mein Traum für fast sieben Jahre und jetzt ist er wahr geworden! Es könnte mir ehrlich gesagt nicht unbedeutender sein, _wer_ der Schulsprecher ist. Obwohl..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich. „Ich hätte mir wirklich gewünscht, dass du Schulsprecher wirst."

Oh, um Merlins willen. Draco hatte genug gehört. Wenn er weiter ihre Unterhaltung belauschen würde, würde ihm das ganze Essen, das er an diesem Tag gegessen hätte, direkt hier vor seiner Schlafzimmertür hochkommen. Dennoch..er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, aufzuhören.

„Ja, ich vermute mal, dass sie denken, dass ich diese Jahr genug zu tun haben werde. Falls Voldemort wieder auftaucht."

„Richtig", sagte Hermione. „Das war klug von ihnen."

„Aber es war nicht so klug von ihnen, dich mit _Malfoy_ zusammen zustecken. Ich sollte mal mit Dumbledore reden -"

„Oh, Harry, sei doch nicht albern. Du kannst seine Meinung auch nicht ändern. Außerdem bin ich ein großes Mädchen, ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sanft sagte: „Ich weiß, Hermione. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Ich werde jeden Tag hier vorbei kommen, um zu sehen ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Also _damit_ habe ich kein Problem", sagte Hermione und klang plötzlich frecher.

Draco wählte diesen Moment, um den Gemeinschaftsraum erneut zu betreten. „Hey Potter, warum haust du nicht ab? Lass Granger ihr Zeug noch vor dem Abendessen auspacken."

Harry blickte finster zu ihm hinüber und sah dann Hermione an. Er musste gemerkt haben, dass Dracos Vorschlag sinnvoll war, da er sagte: „Willst du dich mit Ron und mir nach dem Fest treffen?"

„Sorry, das geht _leider_ nicht.", sagte Draco für sie.

„Ich habe _Hermione_ gefragt", sagte durch Harry durch zusammen gepresste Zähne.

„Er hat Recht, Harry", sagte Hermione sanft. „Ich kann nicht. Malfoy und ich müssen McGonagall und die Vertrauensschüler nach dem Fest treffen. Aber ich werde euch beide morgen früh im Unterricht sehen und wir können danach abhängen."

Obwohl Harry Hermione zuzuhören schien, starrte er Draco die ganze Zeit an. „Schön", sagte er. Er legte eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Keine Angst, Potter. Sie ist sicher bei _mir_.", sagte Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Harry höhnte. Er trat einen Schritt näher auf Draco zu und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn du Hermione _irgendetwas_ antust -"

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß – ich werde es bereuen. Ich habe richtig Angst. Siehst du?" Draco streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte sie heftig. „Also, warst du nicht gerade am Gehen?"

„Ich rede später mit dir, Hermione", murmelte Harry als er an Draco vorbei fegte und ihn dabei anrempelte. Er sah sie nicht noch mal an, bevor er ging.

„Tschüss, Harry!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, runzelte sie leicht die Stirn.

Dracos hämisches Grinsen weitete sich. „Also, Granger. Wie lange?"

Hermione riss ihren Blick weg vom Portraitloch. „Wie lange _was_?"

„Wie lange bist du schon in Potter verknallt?"

Hermiones Kiefer klappte herunter. „W-Was? Ich habe keine Ahnung worüber du sprichst!" Ihre Stimme klang defensiv.

Draco lachte leise. „Klar. Ich konnte nicht anders als einen Teil eurer Unterhaltung mitzuhören. _Oh Harry_", sagte er und imitierte ihre Stimme. „_Ich wünsche mir so, dass DU Schulsprecher geworden wärst, anstatt diesem Blödmann Malfoy! Du bist so sexy, willst du vögeln?_"

„Ich hab nicht...!" Hermiones Gesicht wurde knallrot. Draco wusste nicht, ob vor Verlegenheit oder vor Wut. Er entschied sich für Wut, als sie plötzlich ausholte, um ihn zu schlagen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Draco gute Reflexe; er schaffte es ihr Handgelenk festzuhalten, bevor sie ihn berührte. Und anstatt sie sofort loszulassen, festigte er seinen Griff und zog sie näher zu sich hin, so dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen.

„Sag mir, Granger", sagte Draco mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme. „Wenn du jede Nacht wach im Bett liegst und über Harry Potter nachdenkst, berührst du dich selber?"

Draco hatte immenses Vergnügen an der Reaktion, die seine Frage in ihr hervorrief: zuerst weiteten sich ihre Augen geschockt. Dann zerbröckelte ihr glatter Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Ausdruck von Ekel. Sie schien übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt zu haben und stieß ihn so fest sie konnte weg, löste seinen Griff von ihr und brachte ihn dazu ein paar Meter weg zu stolpern. Er war tatsächlich beeindruckt.

Sobald er sich zur Ruhe gebracht hatte, lachte er. „Ich nehme das als ein _Ja_."

„UGH!", kreischte sie. „Du widerliches _Schwein_!"

„Komm schon, Granger. Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du nie so über Potter gedacht hast?"

„Nein!", schrie sie. „Ich meine _ja_, das will ich sagen! Ich habe niemals -"

„Aw, zu dumm, dass ich dir nicht glaube. Das Schlammblut ist in den Wunderjungen verknallt. Das ist klasse." Er lachte leise.

„Ich bin _nicht_ in Harry verknallt!"

„Wie auch immer, Granger." Draco hob eine Tasche auf, die er neben der Couch vergessen hatte. „Du kannst das sagen, bis du schwarz wirst, aber ich werde dir das nicht abkaufen. Pack jetzt deine Sachen aus. _Der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin sollen ein gutes Beispiel für die anderen Schüler abgeben _– das fängt damit an, pünktlich zum Essen zu erscheinen."

Pfeifend ging er zurück auf sein Zimmer zu.

„Ich _hasse_ dich, Malfoy!", rief Hermione ihm hinterher.

„Dieses Gefühl, Schlammblut, beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Oh, wie er es liebte das Schlammblut zu ärgern. Es war einfach zu leicht! Er schlüpfte in sein Schlafzimmer und warf seine Tasche aufs Bett. Bevor er die Tür schloss, konnte er schwören, wie er sie murmeln hörte: „Das wird ein langes Jahr werden."

* * *

Draco starrte aus dem Fenster und den fallenden Schnee an. Das schien alles, was er noch im Unterricht tat – ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster zu starren, während die Lehrer ihren jeweiligen Stoff herunterleierten. Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen –es war alles gleich, was ihn betraf. 

Der Schnee fiel so heftig, dass alles das er draußen sehen konnte _weiß_ war – als ob nichts außerhalb diese Klassenzimmers existierte, als ein gewaltiger, leerer, weißer Raum...

„Mr. Malfoy."

Eine Stimme aus dem vorderen Teil des Zimmers riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Professor McGonagall ihn aufrief, um eine Frage zu beantworten – eine, die er natürlich nicht gehört hatte, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Aber als er seinen Blick vom Fenster abwendete, bemerkte er, dass er der einzige Schüler war, der sich noch im Zimmer befand.

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte McGonagall mit einer Spur von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Draco fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Er räusperte sich und murmelte: „Entschuldigung" und begann seinen Sachen aufzuheben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Sie heute im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst haben. Oder _gestern_." McGonagall stützte sich auf das Pult. „Und jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, Sie benehmen sich bereits seit einiger Zeit so. Hat das irgend etwas mit ihrem Vater zu tun?" Sie sagte den letzten Satz leicht zögerlich.

Das ärgerte Draco. Nicht weil sie über seinen Vater sprach, aber wie bescheuert konnte diese Frau _sein_? Wenn sie etwas aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte sie gemerkt, dass sein Mangel an schulischem Interesse vor zwei Monaten begonnen hatte.

„Nein", sagte er knapp. Er hörte auf seine Bücher in der Tasche zu verstauen und stand auf. „Das hat nichts mit meinem Vater zu tun. Er ist vor mehr als einem Jahr gestorben. Ich bin darüber hinweg."

Und das war er _wirklich_. Er hatte seinen Vater geliebt, aber Draco hatte keine Probleme mit der Betrübnis zu leben, die der Tod Lucius Malfoys verursacht hatte, der am Anfang seines sechsten Jahres von Lord Voldemort getötet worden war. Sein Vater war kontrollierend und fordernd gewesen und er hatte es vermutlich verdient, getötet zu werden. Draco wusste, dass es schrecklich war, so über seinen Vater zu denken, aber es war wahr. Sein Vater hatte schreckliche, teuflische Dinge getan. Er war sicherlich kein ahnungsloses Opfer gewesen und die Tatsache, das er von dem Mann ermordet worden war, den er verehrt hatte...nun ja, sein Vater wusste worauf er sich eingelassen hatte...und mit wem er gehandelt hatte – und er hatte _gewählt _diesen Weg zu gehen...der Weg der zu seinem Tod geführt hatte. Draco konnte den Verlust seines Vaters betrauern, aber konnte kein Reue für seinen Vater fühlen. Nicht wie er es für Hermione tat.

Da schlich sie sich wieder in seine Gedanken. Wie oft am Tag schaffte sie das? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

„Was plagt Sie dann?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nichts", log Draco. „Ehrlich, mir geht's gut."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihnen geht es nicht gut, Mr. Malfoy..._Draco_. Sie kommen jeden Tag zum Unterricht und sehen aus, als hätten Sie kaum geschlafen. Sie scheinen sich von Ihren Freunden distanziert zu haben. Ihre Noten sind abgesunken, genau wie ihre Bemühungen als Schulsprecher. Ich wurde informiert, dass sie Vertrauensschüler _bestochen_ haben, damit diese _ihre_ Aufgaben übernehmen.

Draco versuchte sein Bestes, um nicht schuldig auszusehen. „Diese Anschuldigungen sind unbegründet, Professor."

„Unbegründet? Ich bin gestern in einen Vertrauensschüler gerannt. Er hat die Gänge patrouilliert – eine Aufgabe, die _Sie _gestern Nacht ausführen sollten. Nach dem ich ihn befragt hatte, gab er zu, dass Sie ihn _bezahlt_ hatten, damit er ihre Aufgaben übernahm. Was, wenn ich fragen darf, haben sie gemacht, dass wichtiger war, als Ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecher?

_Das Gleiche, was ich jede Nacht mache,_ dachte Draco. _Ich saß allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte sterben_. „Ist es wirklich wichtig, was ich gemacht habe?"

Professor McGonagall überlegte einen Moment. „Ich denke nicht. Was zählt ist, dass Sie nicht die Aufgaben ausgeführt haben, die ihnen zugewiesen worden waren. Das ist kaum die Art, wie ein Schulsprecher sich benehmen sollte. Die Sprecher der Schule sollten ein gutes Beispiel für die anderen Schüler abgeben.", sie seufzte. „Mr. Malfoy, ich will Ihnen nicht ihr Abzeichen abnehmen – speziell nicht so spät in diesem Jahr. Und speziell nicht nachdem...nun, nach allem, das passiert ist. Sie sind klug, junger Mann. Wir haben Sie aus gutem Grund zum Schulsprecher ernannt. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein beispielhafter Leiter für diese Schüler sein können, Sie müssen sich nur ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Schaffen Sie das?"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte. „Ja, Ma'am." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, steuerte Draco auf die Tür zu, doch Professor McGonagall rief ihn zurück.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie. „Bevor Sie gehen müssen wir noch etwas anderes besprechen."

Draco stand nur wenige Zentimeter von der Tür entfernt. Was könnte es denn noch zu besprechen geben? Er drehte sich um.

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht." McGonagall deutete auf einen Stuhl im vorderen Teil des Zimmers.

Eine Besprechung, die voraussetzte, dass er sich hinsetzte, klang nicht wie eine Besprechung, die er gerne führen würde. „Worum geht es?" fragte er.

Für einen Moment blieb die Lehrerin vor ihm stumm; ihre Lippen zusammen gepresst; der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte, dass sie vielleicht nicht sagen wollte, was auch immer sie vorhatte zu sagen. „Professor Dumbledore und ich haben in Erwägung gezogen ein anderes Mädchen als Schulsprecherin aufzustellen."

„WAS?", explodierte Draco. Er merkte, dass sein Zornausbruch sie überraschte. Sicherlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er auf die Neuigkeiten so reagieren würde. „Sie können das nicht tun."

„Gewiss können wir das", sagte McGonagall. „Es ist fast zwei Monate her, dass -"

„_Genau_ zwei Monate", korrigierte Draco sie. „Heute sind es zwei Monate."

Professor McGonagall schien aus der Fassung gebracht. „Richtig. Es sind heute zwei Monate. Das bedeutet, dass die Schule für genau zwei Monate keine Schulsprecherin hatte. Wir müssen _irgendwann_ einen Ersatz finden."

„Niemand kann sie ersetzen", murmelte Draco.

„Hören Sie, ich verstehe ja, dass Sie sich daran gewöhnt haben, den Platz ganz für sich alleine zu haben, doch -"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun!", schnauzte Draco sie an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie annahm, dass das der Grund war, weshalb er keine andere Schulsprecherin haben wollte – weil er den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich alleine haben wollte. Aber, warum sollte sie das _nicht_ annehmen? „Ich dachte nur...vielleicht sollten wir dieses Jahr keine andere Schulsprecherin haben."

„Warum, um Himmels willen, _nicht_?", fragte McGonagall. „Im Moment brauchen wir eine dringender als sonst. Besonders seit unser Schulsprecher seine Aufgaben schwänzt..."

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Draco. „Okay? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich geschwänzt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe, aber bitte..._bitte_ bestimmen Sie keine andere Schulsprecherin. Ich verspreche, dass ich ein besseres Beispiel für die anderen Schüler sein werde. Ich verspreche, dass ich all meinen Aufgaben wieder nachkommen werde. Ich kann das alleine machen, das schwöre ich. Mit der Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler _brauchen_ wir keine andere Schulsprecherin."

Wenn Professor McGonagall es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy _bettelte_. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie sanft. „Es tut mir auch Leid. Aber es ist jetzt zwei Monate her. Wir haben das lange genug auf sich beruhen lassen. Wenn wir keine andere Schulsprecherin bestimmen, bleiben die Dinge einfach so, wie sie waren seit Miss Granger...nun, seit sie starb. Das ist nicht gesund. Wir müssen alle weiter machen und wir können hiermit anfangen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn das nicht so ist, wie Sie es wollen. Aber es muss getan werden. Darüber gibt es keine Diskussion. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie uns mitteilen, wen Sie als Schulsprecherin einsetzen würden und wir werden sie natürlich in Betracht ziehen.

Draco starrte sie an. „Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheißegal, wen Sie zur Schulsprecherin bestimmen", sagte er und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss zur nächsten Stunde gehen."

„Mr. Malfoy!", rief McGonagall ihm hinterher.

Er erwartete halb, dass sie ihn für seine vulgäre Sprache zurechtwies. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Ihre Aufgabe heute Nacht ist es, in den Gängen zu patrouillieren. Falls ich irgend jemand anders das tun sehe, werde ich darüber nachdenken müssen Ihnen ihr Abzeichen wegzunehmen."

Als ob ihn das kümmern würde. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht. Er ging einfach verärgert aus dem Raum und fragte sich welchen Vertrauensschüler er heute Nacht beauftragen sollte seine Pflichten zu übernehmen.


	3. Pretend

**Author's Note: **Eure Fragen werden in den nächsten Kapiteln beantwortet werden (keine Angst ;). Also immer schön weiterlesen und reviewen :)

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews an **Kyra**,** Polarkatze**,** aleksandramalfoy**,** syd01**,** kurai91**,** TryPepper **und **jessica.**

**Special Thanks **an meine liebe Freundin **thelittleginnygirl **(du weißt schon wofür ;)

* * *

**A World Apart **

**3. Pretend**

_**19.September**_

Draco kannte viele Dinge, die er lieber an einem Freitag Abend tun wollte, als ihn mit Hermione Granger zu verbringen. Trotzdem war er hier und tat genau das.

Er war erst seit neunzehn Tagen Schulsprecher, aber er hasste es bereits, vor allem in Momenten wie diesem, wenn er mit einem Schlammblut in der Dunkelheit umherwanderte.

„Verdammt Granger, geht's _noch langsamer_?", stöhnte er und betonte die letzten beiden Wörter, sprach sie aus, um zu zeigen was _noch langsamer _bedeutete.

Ein paar Meter hinter ihm antwortete Hermione: „Es ist egal wie schnell wir gehen, Malfoy, wir müssen trotzdem die Zeit hinter uns bringen."

„Ja ich weiß, Granger. Ich bin nicht komplett bescheuert. Es ist nur verdammt lästig, dass ich so langsam gehen muss, dass du mit mir mithalten kannst."

Hermione seufzte. „Dann hör auf so langsam zu gehen, dass ich mit dir mithalten kann. Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich vielleicht Abstand halte, nicht weil ich _langsam _bin, sondern weil ich mich nicht in deiner Nähe befinden möchte?"

„Schön", knurrte Draco. Sein Temperament (das er bisher gut in Hermiones Nähe unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte) flackerte auf und plötzlich wollte er nichts anderes als das Mädchen zu erdrosseln. Aber statt dessen wirbelte er herum, marschierte zu ihr herüber...und riss ihr den Zauberstab – ihre einzige Lichtquelle – aus der Hand.

„Hey!", rief sie. „Gib ihn zurück!"

Sie schnappte nach ihm, doch Draco war zu flink in seinen Bewegungen. Er wirbelte wieder herum und begann so schnell wie möglich von ihr wegzulaufen. „Wenn du deinen Zauberstab zurück haben willst, Granger", rief er zu ihr zurück. „Dann musst du mich einfach nur einholen. Oder du patrouillierst alleine in diesen pechschwarzen Gängen. Du hast die Wahl."

Er hatte Hermione Granger gründlich satt, so dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht gestört hatte, dass sie bei ihren Rundgängen hinter ihm geblieben war. Er wollte sich genauso wenig in _ihrer_ Nähe befinden, wie sie in _seiner_. Dennoch war dies die perfekte Gelegenheit sie zu ärgern – was zurzeit seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war.

Also ging er weiter und sah nicht zurück. Er konnte sie hinter ihm her rufen hören, ihn bitten ihr den Zauberstab zurück zu geben, aber er ging nur noch schneller. Hey – sie hatte es herausgefordert.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später merkte Draco, dass Hermione ihm nicht gefolgt war. Das überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, aber er fragte sich wie zum Teufel, sie in der Dunkelheit patrouillieren wollte. Ohne die Magie eines Zauberstabs waren die Gänge in der Nacht so dunkel wie die Innenseiten der Augenlider. Besonders wenn man ein Mädchen war, das ganz alleine herum irrte...

Verdammt, er musste zurück gehen und nach ihr sehen. Das _wollte_ er natürlich nicht. Wen scherte es wenn ihr etwas passierte? Es war ja nicht so, als würde sie schmerzlich vermisst werden. Jedenfalls von _ihm _nicht. Trotzdem würde es nicht gut aussehen, wenn die Schulsprecherin einen Unfall hatte, während sie mit dem Schulsprecher patrouillierte, der sie _zufälligerweise_ auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Scheiße", murmelte er. „Granger?" Er rief ihren Namen so laut er konnte ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen (das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte war, dass Peeves etwas mitbekam) und begann in die Richtung zurück zu gehen, aus der er gekommen war.

Er fuhr fort den ganzen Weg zurück, ihren Namen zu rufen, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. „Scheißdreck", grummelte er. Sicherlich konnte ihr in _fünf Minuten_ nichts passiert sein, oder? Das war kaum genug Zeit für ein Schlammblut, um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Sie war wahrscheinlich nur –

Plötzlich traf Dracos Fuß etwas Festes auf dem Boden. Die beiden Zauberstäbe, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte flogen auf den Boden, als er stolperte.

„Wow, selbst mit _zwei_ Zauberstäben kannst du nicht sehen, wo du lang gehst?"

Draco beeilte sich, sich zu beruhigen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und hielt ihn in dir Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Hermione saß auf dem Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand; ihre Beine, über die er gestolpert war, waren vor ihr ausgestreckt. „Hattest du einen netten Ausflug?"

„Hau ab, Schlampe", knurrte Draco. Er konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte zurück zu kommen.

„Wie kannst _du_ es wagen, _mich_ eine _Schlampe_ zu nennen", sagte Hermione durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie krabbelte zu ihrem Zauberstab hinüber, hob ihn auf und stand dann auf. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht verhexen sollte."

„Uh...weil du, wenn du das _tust_, die nächsten neun ½ Monate mit einem Auge offen schlafen musst", antwortete Draco. „Niemand verhext mich und kommt damit davon."

Hermione schnaubte. „Du bist so ein aufgeblasener Arsch. Und wie kannst du es _wagen_, meinen Zauberstab zu klauen und mich hier alleine zu lassen."

„Beruhig dich, Granger, es war nur ein verdammter Scherz. Hast du keinen Sinn für Humor?"

„Sinn für Humor? Du denkst wirklich, was du getan hast war _lustig_?"

„Keiner hat dich aufgefordert hier zu bleiben, du dumme Schlampe!", zischte Draco. „Du hättest mir einfach folgen und deinen Zauberstab zurückholen können. Oder zumindest wärst du, wenn du mir gefolgt wärst, einer Lichtquelle gefolgt. Außerdem ist das keine große Sache. Oder hast du etwa Angst im Dunkeln?"

Bingo. Obwohl das Licht, das von ihren Zauberstäben ausging nur schummrig war, konnte Draco sehen, wie sie errötete. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht antwortete war ein guter Anhaltspunkt, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Sie _hatte _Angst im Dunkeln!

Er lachte leise. „Ernsthaft, Granger? Du hast Angst im Dunkeln? Wie alt bist du? Fünf?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy."

Dracos leises Lachen verwandelte sich in einen Lachanfall. „Was – und ich soll dich hier ganz alleine in der riesigen, unheimlichen _Dunkelheit _zurück lassen? Das wäre nicht sehr nett von mir."

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", murmelte Hermione. Sie drehte sich und begann fort zu gehen.

Draco folgte ihr sofort. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Und weißt du, woher ich das weiß? Du sagst es mir jeden einzelnen Tag. Und jeden einzelnen Tag, _sage ich_ -"

„_Das Gefühl, Schlammblut, beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit_" beendete Hermione den Satz für ihn. „Wir sind wie eine kaputte Schallplatte."

„Huh?"

„Egal", murmelte sie. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung zu erklären, was Schallplatten waren und warum sie sich wie eine _Kaputte _anhörten. Also setzten sie ihre Rundgänge schweigend fort.

Bis Draco sagte: „Warum zur Hölle trägst du diese Buch mit dir rum?"

Hermione sah auf das Buch in ihrer Hand hinunter. Sie war überrascht, dass Draco es bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte es bereits mitgetragen, als sie früher am Abend mit den Rundgängen begonnen hatten. „Weil", sagte sie. „Ich es will. Es war ein Geschenk."

„Ein Geschenk?", sagte Draco und hob die Augenbraue. „Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass oder so?"

Hermione blieb für einen Moment still, als ob sie überlegte, ob sie die Frage beantworten sollte oder nicht. Schließlich sagte sie: „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...heute ist mein Geburtstag."

Dracos sofortige Reaktion war ein Schnauben. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wirklich." Er sah, dass sie es bereits bereute ihm das gesagt zu haben.

Er lachte. „Ja dann, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schlammblut. Wer hat dir das Buch gegeben?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber er kam ihr zuvor. „Warte", sagte er. „Lass mich raten. Du trägst es auf einem _Rundgang_ mit dir herum, selbst wenn du es nicht lesen kannst...folglich trägst du es nur mit dir herum, weil es irgend einen sentimentalen Wert für dich hat. Also reine Spekulation: hat _Potter_ es dir gegeben?"

Sie errötete erneut. Er grinste über seine hervorragenden Detektivfähigkeiten.

„In der Tat, ja – Harry hat mir diese Buch gegeben. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum du denkst, dass das lustig ist."

„Weil du so hilflos in Potter verknallt bist und es nicht mal merkst!"

„Oh", stöhnte Hermione. „Nicht _das_ schon wieder."

„Oh komm schon, Granger, gib es einfach zu – Potter lässt dich schwach werden. Ich muss zugeben, ihr beide _wärt_ ein süßes Pärchen...wenn doch nur einer von euch _süß_ wäre."

„Witzig", sagte Hermione sarkastisch. „Aber zum Millionsten Mal, ich bin nicht in Harry verknallt. Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Genau wie Ronald Weasly, aber _sein _Geschenk hälst du nicht an dich gepresst und schleppst es überall mit hin, nicht wahr?" Draco hielt inne. „Was nebenbei, war _sein_ Geschenk?

„Hat dir schon mal gesagt, dass du unglaublich neugierig bist?"

„Hey, ich versuche nur die Zeit hier tot zu schlagen. Je mehr ich mit dir rede, desto geringer ist die Chance, dass ich dich wieder in der Dunkelheit allein lasse. Jetzt zurück zu dieser ganzen Verknallt in Potter Sache..."

Hermione seufzte. „Es _gibt _keine ‚_Verknallt in Potter Sache'_. Du irrst dich leider, fürchte ich.. Harry _und_ Ron sind meine besten Freunde – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du liest da zuviel hinein. Außerdem, warum bist du so an meinem Liebesleben interessiert?"

„Ich bin _kaum_ an deinem Liebesleben interessiert, Granger. Ich suche nur nach neuen Möglichkeiten dich zu quälen. Und so wie es aussieht habe ich eine gute gefunden."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du wirklich nichts besseres mit deiner Zeit anzufangen, als mich zu quälen?"

„Nun, im Moment..._nein_." Er grinste und leuchtete mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs zu ihr herüber. Zu seiner Überraschung grinste sie zurück.

Es waren Momente wie dieser, die Draco dazu brachten Hermione ein kleines bisschen weniger zu hassen. Natürlich gab es diese Moment kaum. Vielmehr war dies der Erste. Sie lebten bereits seit neunzehn Tagen zusammen und es lief besser, als Draco erwartet hatte. Jeden Tag brachte er Pansy Parkinson für ein paar _außerschulische Aktivitäten_ mit und jeden Tag ging Hermione, ohne jegliche Beschwerden, um ihre Freunde zu suchen. An den paar Gelegenheiten, als sie Potter und die beiden Weasleys mitbrachte, tat er das Gleiche. Und keiner der beiden hatte sich dem Schlafzimmer des Anderen genähert. Und wenn sie sich beide zur gleichen Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, hielten sie Distanz und sprachen kaum miteinander. Alles in allem war das Schuljahr für sie beide erfolgreich.

„Also was _genau_ ist das Buch, das Potter dir gegeben hat?", fragte er plötzlich und riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie und versuchte sofort es zurück zu bekommen. Doch er hielt es so hoch über ihren Kopf, dass sie es selbst wenn sie hoch sprang nicht erreichen konnte. „Gib es zurück!"

Mit der einen Hand hielt Draco sie zurück; mit der anderen brachte er das Buch so nahe an sein Gesicht heran, dass er den Titel lesen konnte. Dort stand einfach _Tagebuch_. „Ein Tagebuch?", gluckste er. „Potter hat dir ein Tagebuch gegeben? In der Hoffnung, dass du deine tiefsten, schmutzigsten Fantasien über ihn hinein schreibst? Aslo was hast du bisher geschrieben, huh? _Liebes Tagebuch, heute sah Harry Potter sehr attraktiv aus. Ich würde ihn gerne vögeln _-"

„Du Trottel!" Hermione stürzte auf ihn zu und schaffte es ihm das Buch aus den Händen zu schnappen. „Er hat es mir erst vor ein paar Stunden gegeben. Ich habe noch gar nichts rein geschrieben. Und selbst _wenn_, hätte ich nicht _das _geschrieben, du kranker, perverser Bastard!"

„Pass auf, wie du mich nennst, Schlammblut", warnte Draco sie. „Sonst -"

„Sonst _was_?"

„Sonst werde ich einen Vielsaft-Trank mit einem Stück von Hermione Granger brauen und dann werde ich, als du, zu Potter gehen und ihm meine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen."

Hermione lachte. „Klar. Und was würdest tun, wenn dein Geständnis ihn dazu brächte dich zu küssen, weil er denkt du wärst ich? Was würdest du dann tun?"

Draco spottete. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir _darum_ Sorgen machen müsste. Ich zweifle daran, dass Potter _dich_ küssen würde."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Draco entschied, dass _niedergeschlagen_ die beste Weise war, ihn zu beschreiben. Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, schaute das Mädchen vor ihm, als wäre sie gerade in den Bauch geschlagen worden. Man konnte sehen, dass sein Kommentar sie beschäftigte. Nicht weil er sie beleidigt hatte...sondern weil sie wahrscheinlich merkte, dass seine Beleidigung wahr war.

Sie schwieg für den Rest des Rundganges, aber sie blieb auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm. Er versuchte nicht ein Gespräch anzufangen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn sowieso ignorieren würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie zusammenlebten hatte die Art und Weise wie sie miteinander umgingen stark verändert – oder eher die Art und Weise, wie _sie_ mit _ihm_ umging. Wenn er diese Bemerkung _letztes_ Jahr gemacht hätte, hätte sie keine Zeit verschwendet ihn zurück zu beleidigen. Aber für die letzten neunzehn Tage hatte sie einen Streit mit ihm vermieden. Und oh, wie er es versucht hatte sie mit irgend einer Art von Äußerung wütend zu machen – aber ohne Erfolg. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, dass sie ihre Stimme gegen ihn erhob, bis heute Nacht, als sie ihn angeschrien hatte, ihr ihre Sachen zurück zu geben. Und während _das_ sehr unterhaltsam gewesen war, war es ihr Schweigen _nicht_. Er wollte die alte feurige Granger zurück. Die, die ihm mit einer vernichtenden Bemerkung geantwortet hätte.

Er vermisste diese Granger.

Minuten später erreichten sie das Portrait, das ihre Wohnräume bewachte. Hermione murmelte das Passwort und trat, sobald die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, ein. Draco folgte ihr auf dem Absatz, begierig darauf etwas zu sagen – _irgendwas _–das sie dazu brachte, wieder mit ihm zu reden. Aus einem seltsamen Grund konnte er es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie ihn ignorierte.

„Hey, Granger", sagte er, als sie auf ihr Schlafzimmer zusteuerte. Sie hielt mitten im Gehen inne und blieb für einen Moment still stehen, offensichtlich dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie ihn anhören sollte oder nicht. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und sagte rundweg: „Was?"

Draco dachte schnell nach und sagte: „Der einzige Grund warum ich gesagt habe, dass Potter dich nicht küssen würde ist, weil er komplett schwul ist. Wenn er an _Mädchen _interessiert wäre..."

Hermione schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry ist nicht schwul, Malfoy."

Draco erwiderte ihr Schmunzeln. „Du kannst dir das einreden, Granger, aber nur weil du es glaubst, wird es nicht wahr."

Hermiones Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als sie seinen Arm so fest wie möglich boxte. Aber es war keine Bosheit an dem Schlag beteiligt – es war rein spielerisch. Offensichtlich hatte sie seinen Witz als eine Art Entschuldigung erkannt, ohne dass er sich wirklich entschuldigte und so seinen Ruf als Dummkopf ruinierte. „Ich -"

„Du hasst mich. Ja, ja. Ich weiß."

„Wow. Es ist als ob wir unsere Gedanken lesen können."

„Ich weiß, ich lese deine gerade. Schmutzige Gedanken hast du hier, Granger. Aber es tut mir Leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass du mich niemals nackt sehen wirst."

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar."

„Oh gib es zu, Granger.", sagte er und trat näher an sie heran. „Du willst mich."

„Ja..._in der Hölle sehen,_ Malfoy. Ich will dich _in der Hölle sehen._"

„Aw, das Schlammblut verletzt meine Gefühle."

„Gut", sagte Hermione. „Dein Ego kann es ertragen gedämpft zu werden. Gute Nacht, Frettchen." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu.

„Du weißt, ich liebe es, wenn du mir Spitznamen gibst.", rief er ihr hinterher.

„Zieh Leine, du aufgeblasener Idiot."

„Oh, Granger, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

Hermione stoppte direkt vor der Tür und drehte sich um. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie hielt seinen Blick für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hinter ihrer Schlafzimmertür verschwand.

Keiner von ihnen beiden wusste, dass Draco bereits in ein paar Monaten die Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten würde.

* * *

Alleine zu patrouillieren war ungefähr so unterhaltsam wie alleine Quidditch zu spielen – was, um genau zu sein, nicht sehr unterhaltsam war. Das war wahrscheinlich der beste Grund warum Draco nicht mehr patrouillierte. Da er ein großer, muskulöser Mann war, musste er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was in den Schatten lauerte, die in der Nacht die Gänge verhüllten. Eher musste er sich sorgen, dass er nicht an Langeweile starb.

Während der ersten einsamen Rundgänge nach Hermiones Tod, hatte Draco einfach so getan, als würde sie wie üblich hinter ihm zurückbleiben. Er hatte vorgetäuscht, dass das Schweigen, das ihn umgab, der Tatsache entsprang, dass sie ihn wegen einer gemeinen Bemerkung ignorierte. In anderen Worten, er hatte so getan, als wäre es wie jeder andere Rundgang, den er gemacht hatte, während sie noch am Leben gewesen war.

Die Nacht, in der er schließlich aufgehört hatte vorzutäuschen, war die gleiche Nacht gewesen, in der er auch das Patrouillieren aufgegeben hatte.

Außer natürlich in _dieser _Nacht. Er hatte sich viele Gedanken über die Unterhaltung, die er früher an diesem Tag mit McGonagall gehabt hatte, gemacht und war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass er wirklich nicht sein Schulsprecherabzeichen verlieren wollte. Wenn er sein Abzeichen verlor, würde er alles verlieren, dass ihn an _sie_ erinnerte. Und offen gesagt, war er dafür noch nicht bereit.

Also patrouillierte er in dieser Nacht allein. Hinterher fragte er sich, warum er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte. Er war _weder_ in Professor McGonagall, die ihn überprüfte, _noch_ in überhaupt jemanden gerannt. Das verschlechterte Dracos Laune noch mehr. Anderen Schülern (besonders jüngeren und aus anderen Häusern) Verweise zu erteilen, war gewöhnlich seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung als Vertrauensschüler _und_ als Schulsprecher. Seiner Meinung nach waren diese Positionen ohne diesen Luxus langweilig und unnötig. Die Gänge zu patrouillieren, während niemand die Regeln brach, war eine _riesige _Zeitverschwendung. Und der Rundgang in dieser Nacht war wahrscheinlich die größte Zeitverschwendung in diesem Jahr.

Er bereute jetzt ernsthaft, nicht jemand bestochen zu haben, seine Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hielt er es nicht mehr aus und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging durch das Portraitloch (nach dem er einen missbilligenden Blick von dem Portrait erhalten hatte, das dort hing) und betrat den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schleuderte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch, lockerte seine Krawatte und murmelte dann einen Zauberspruch, der den Raum erleuchtete – er enthüllte Pansy Parkonson, die mit überkreuzten Beinen auf der Couch saß; ihre Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie hatte einen sehr unangenehmen Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Draco sie erblickte, erschrak er. Er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass jemand mitten in der Nacht im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum saß. „Verdammt, Pansy", murmelte er. „Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

„Du hättest mir nicht das Passwort geben sollen, Baby", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das in keiner Art und Weise aufrichtig war.

_Das kannst du laut sagen_, dachte Draco. Wenn er jemals bereute Pansy das Passwort zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben zu haben, dann jetzt. „Was willst du?"

„Dich, Draco", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich will _dich_. Aber du bist nie in meiner Nähe. Du ignorierst mich total. Und Blaise. Du bist ein Fremder geworden und ich will wissen warum."

Draco seufzte. Er legte seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn über den Sessel. „Pansy, jetzt ist nicht die beste Zeit -"

„Das ist mir egal", warf sie ein. „Ich habe das lange genug ertragen. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren warum du mir die kalte Schulter zeigst. Ich bin deine _Freundin_, Draco."

Draco stöhnte. Nicht schon wieder diese _Freundin_ Sache. Sie war nie wirklich seine Freundin gewesen. Sie waren nur Freunde mit...gegenseitigem Nutzen gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine ernsthafte Beziehung gewollt, also hatten sie entschieden, dass das was sie hatten rein körperlich war und sie waren beide völlig zufrieden damit gewesen. Bis _jetzt_, scheinbar.

„Pansy, du weißt genau, dass das, was wir haben -"

„_Besonders_ ist", beendete sie den Satz für ihn.

„Nein, Pansy, es ist nicht _besonders_. Alles was wir je gemacht haben ist Spaß zu haben. Wir hatten nie etwas das an eine bedeutende Beziehung _heranreicht_ und du warst dir darüber die ganze Zeit im Klaren. Und du warst damit zufrieden, also warum hat sich das plötzlich geändert?"

„Weil", rief Pansy aus. „Der Grund warum wir nichts anderes getan haben, als Spaß zu haben, ist weil _du_ nichts anderes wolltest. Du bist kein Idiot, Draco. Sicherlich siehst du, dass ich dich _liebe_."

„Du liebst mich nicht, Pansy", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du liebst die Idee mit mir _zusammen _zu sein, das ist alles."

„Du weißt nicht wie ich mich fühle!", rief Pansy und sprang von der Couch hoch. „Ich bin seit fast sieben Jahren in dich verliebt – und du _weißt_ es! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe!" Sie hielt inne. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Schließlich wisperte sie: „Gibt es jemand anders?"

_Ja_, dachte er. _Aber sie ist tot_. „Verdammt, Pansy, nein – es gibt niemand anders."

„Was ist es denn dann?", schrie sie und hob niedergeschlagen die Hände. „Weil ich es wirklich nicht verstehe. Seit ich aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück bin, bist du eine komplett andere Person. Es macht keinen Spaß mehr mit dir was zu unternehmen. Goyle hat heute morgen gesagt, dass -"

„Es ist mir egal, was Goyle gesagt hat", schnappte Draco. „Es ist mir scheißegal, ob jemand denkt, dass es keinen Spaß mehr macht, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Wenn sie es nicht mögen, dann ist es _ihr_ Problem, nicht _meins_. Ich bin nicht hier um andere Leute zu unterhalten."

„Ich weiß das! Aber -"

„Nein, Pansy, du weißt es offensichtlich _nicht_! Warum sonst würdest du mitten in der Nacht hier herein schleichen und mir einen Vortrag halten?"

„Ich halte dir keinen Vortrag!"

„Wie zum Teufel nennst du dann das hier?"

Pansy bewegte sich näher zu Draco und legte sanft eine Hand auf eine Seite seines Gesichtes. Er zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Ich wollte dich einfach nur sehen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Ich habe dich die letzten Monate vermisst. Ich...will, dass alles wieder normal wird. Ich will den alten Draco Malfoy zurück."

Draco starrte in Pansys babyblaue Augen. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ihn jemand berührte und er musste zugeben, dass sich der Kontakt gut anfühlte. Es war eine zarte Geste und er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu schätzen. Als er zu ihr herunter sah, fragte er sich, ob das die Gelegenheit war, auf die er gewartet hatte – die Gelegenheit loszulassen und weiter zu machen. Hier war ein Mädchen, das sich ihm hingab...das sich ohne Zweifel um ihn kümmern und ihn mit Trost unterstützen würde, selbst wenn sie es nicht merkte. Er streckte sich, legte seine Hand über ihre und schloss die Augen. Wen veralberte er hier? Er liebte Pansy Parkinson nicht und er war sich sicher, dass er es auch nie tun würde. Aber war es möglich für ihn...es vorzutäuschen? Vorzutäuschen, so wie er es bei den Rundgängen tat. Vorzutäuschen, wenn er seine Augen schloss, dass das Mädchen vor ihm nicht Pansy Parkinson war, sondern _sie_.

Bevor er merkte, was er tat, lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste Pansy. Es war kein sanfter Kuss, gefüllt mit Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht – stattdessen war er grob und begierig. Er wusste in der Sekunde, in der seine Lippen ihre berührten, dass er sich nicht zwingen konnte, sich in Pansy Parkinson zu verlieben. Aber er merkte, wenn er seine Augen fest genug schloss und jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannte, dann wäre es einfach vorzutäuschen, dass es nicht sie war. Es wäre einfach vorzutäuschen, dass es Hermione Granger war.

Pansy, die keine Ahnung von den Fantasien in Dracos Kopf hatte, nutzte seinen plötzliches Handeln von Zuneigung aus. Sie umschlang seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und küsste ihn zurück und maß seine Heftigkeit mit ihrer. Draco wiederum, schlang seine Arme fest um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Er hatte es niemals wirklich genossen Pansy zu küssen, aber trotzdem hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahren unzählige Male geküsst. Draco hatte von vornherein nie eine Art Verbindung zu ihr gefühlt. Sie war nur...ein Mädchen. Und er war ein Junge, also genoss er natürlich _jede_ Art von körperlichen Aktivitäten mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte – egal mit welchem Mädchen. Und jetzt war es keine Ausnahme. Er konnte alles vortäuschen was er wollte, aber das war auch alles – sich selber weismachen. Aber in diesem Moment würde er alles nehmen, das er kriegen konnte. Es war besser als nichts.

„Sieh mich an, Draco", flüsterte Pansy plötzlich und unterbrach den Kuss.

_Nein_, dachte er. _Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu. Zwing mich nicht dich anzusehen. Lass mich noch eine Minute vortäuschen, das ist alles was ich will. Denn in dem Moment, in dem ich die Augen öffne, werde ich sehen, dass alles nur eine Fantasie ist und ich will das nicht verlieren. Ich kann nicht..._

„Draco", schnurrte sie. „_Sieh mich an._"

Leicht zitternd, öffnete Draco langsam die Augen, um das Mädchen vor ihm anzusehen. Was er sah, war nicht seine Fantasie, sondern die Realität. Er liebte Pansy Parkinson nicht. Das würde er niemals. Und er konnte alles vortäuschen, was er wollte, aber es wäre nie das Gleiche. Sie wäre niemals die, die er wollte. Er konnte niemals die _haben_, die er wollte – und er konnte das akzeptieren. Was er nicht akzeptieren konnte, war ein Ersatz.

Er starrte zum letzten Mal tief in ihre Augen und suchte etwas...irgendetwas, das andeutete, dass er mit ihr weiter machen konnte. Aber in ihren Augen fand er nichts – nichts als Lust und Besorgnis. Er vermutete, dass das Letztere von der Angst ihn zu verlieren, kam. Was genau das war, was sie im Moment tat.

„Raus", sagte er weich.

Pansy, die eine Minute zuvor noch gelächelt hatte, sah jetzt bestürzt aus – als ob sie dachte, sie hätte ihn falsch verstanden. „Entschuldigung?"

„Ich sagte _raus_."

Ihr Kiefer klappte in dem gleichen Moment herunter, in dem ihre Augen beschlugen. „Ich v-verstehe nicht.", stammelte sie.

Draco entfernte sanft ihre Arme von seinem Nacken und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Welche Stelle von _raus_ hast du nicht verstanden, Parkison? _Geh_. Raus hier – jetzt. Geh einfach."

Pansy blinzelte und eine einsame Träne entkam ihren Augen und hinterließ eine Spur auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich schnell von verwirrt zu verletzt, und dann direkt zu wütend. Während sie die Träne wegwischte, sagte sie: „Fick dich, Draco Malfoy. Fick dich einfach."

Sie fegte an ihm vorbei und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Weißt du, Draco", sagte sie und stoppte vor dem Portraitloch. Sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, wirst du alles verlieren, das dir je etwas bedeutet hat." Und damit ging sie.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht und wie betäubt, sah Draco ihr nach. „Zu spät", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „das habe ich bereits."


	4. Truce

**Author's Note: **Vielen Dank für die Reviews an **JuliaSarah**,** Polarkatze, thelittleginnygirl**,** kurai91**,** aleksandramalfoy**,** TryPepper**,** dramine **und** D.V.M.G.1**

Ich bin bis zum 10. September in Australien –freu- und werde in dieser Zeit wohl kaum zum Übersetzen kommen. Tut mir Leid.

* * *

**A World Apart**

**4. Truce**

_**2. November**_

Draco wachte auf und fühlte sich schrecklich.

Am Tag zuvor hatte das erste Quidditchspiel stattgefunden – Slytherin gegen Gryffindor – und die Spielbedingungen hätten nicht schlechter sein können, es war der bisher kälteste Tag des Jahres und sintflutartige Regenfälle beherrschten den Himmel. Es musste eine schlechte Kombination gewesen sein, denn als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich als hätte er den schlimmsten Kater seit langem, aber ohne den Luxus in der Nacht zuvor betrunken gewesen zu sein.

Zu allererst war es schwer für ihn zu atmen, da seine Nase verstopft war. Außerdem war sein Hals hart und geschwollen und er zuckte jedes Mal vor Schmerz zusammen, wenn er schluckte. Und zur Krönung tat ihm alles weh, einschließlich rasender Kopfschmerzen. Alles in allem fühlte er sich scheiße.

Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie sich aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer zu schleppen – das glücklicherweise nicht von einem gewissen Gryffindor Schlammblut blockiert wurde – und zu duschen.

Anschließend schaffte er es sich anzuziehen und sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleppen. Er stöhnte innerlich, als er sah, dass Hermione auf der Couch saß und in letzter Minute noch lernte.

"Es wird aber auch mal Zeit, dass du aufstehst", sagte sie, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen, in dem ihre Nase vergraben war.

Draco ignorierte sie und warf seine Tasche auf den Sessel, um seinen Umhang anzuziehen.

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, sah sie hoch. "Wow, du siehst schrecklich aus."

"Was für ein Zufall, Granger", sagte er. "Genau wie du. Aber wenigstens habe ich eine Entschuldigung."

Hermione grinste. "Du bist krank."

"Wow, ich fange an zu verstehen warum die Leute dich die schlauste Hexe in unserer Klasse nennen." Draco nieste. "Du bist wirklich sehr aufmerksam."

"Du armes Ding", sagte Hermione mit unaufrichtiger Stimme.

"Danke, Granger", sagte er mit sarkastischer und sehr heiserer Stimme. "Deine Besorgnis um meine Gesundheit ist überwältigend. Rührend, wirklich."

Hermione schnaubte. "Also was fehlt dir? Ich vermute mal, dass es keine geschlechtlich übertragene Krankheit ist. Deiner Stimme nach hast du eine schlimme Erkältung. Hat da jemand vergessen sich gestern warm anzuziehen?"

"Nichts für ungut, Granger, aber da ich keine Lust habe mich mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn ich kerngesund bin, ist es wohl keine Überraschung, dass ich das erst recht nicht will, wenn es mir wie jetzt dreckig geht. Wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest..." Er schnappte sich sein Buch und steuerte auf das Portraitloch zu.

"Hey - wohin gehst du?", fragte Hermione und legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch vor ihr.

Draco stöhnte. "Was denkst du denn, wo ich hingehe, Granger? Es ist Morgen. Ich habe Hunger. Vielleicht wäre frühstücken eine gute Vermutung? Du musst wissen, dass ich ernsthaft erwäge meine Bemerkung darüber, dass du die schlauste Hexe in unserer Klasse bist, zurück zu ziehen - obwohl ich es sowieso sarkastisch gemeint habe..."

Hermione stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber. "Aber du bist krank.", sagte sie. Plötzlich hob sie ihre Hand und brachte sie näher an sein Gesicht heran.

"Was zum Teufel denkst du was du da tust, Schlammblut?", knurrte Draco und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. "Fass. Mich. Nicht. An.", sagte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

"Oh um Himmels willen", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand leicht von ihrem Handgelenk. Sie hielt die Handfläche ihrer Hand hoch und legte sie sanft auf seine Stirn. Sie schnappte leicht nach Luft. "Malfoy, du verbrennst ja."

Draco schlug ihre Hand weg. "Ich weiß bereits, dass ich heiß bin, Granger."

"Wenigstens hat dein Ego keine Verluste erlitten", murmelte Hermione. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen entschlossenen Blick zu. "Du gehst heute nicht in den Unterricht."

"Entschuldigung, Mami?", spottete Draco.

"Ich sagte du gehst heute nicht in den Unterricht. Du hast Fieber und fühlst dich offensichtlich nicht gut. Das sieht man am Mangel an Talent, mit dem du mich heute beschimpfst."

"Schlampe."

"Siehst du? Du hast mich in der Vergangenheit so oft eine Schlampe genannt, das es die beleidigende Bedeutung verloren hat. Geh jetzt zurück ins Bett."

"Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Granger.", warnte Draco sie.

"Offensichtlich hast du keine Ahnung, wie wichtig es ist auf sich aufzupassen, wenn man krank ist. Ich habe mal von einem Mädchen gehört, dass die Grippe hatte und sie ignorierte die Symptome völlig, bis sich schließlich herausstellte, dass -"

"Granger", unterbrach Draco sie. "Nichts für ungut, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit hier herum zu stehen und zu plaudern. Ich muss runter zum Frühstück. Im Gegensatz zu dir, gibt es Leute, die mich sehen wollen."

"Malfoy, ich meine es ernst", sagte Hermione. "Du solltest heute wirklich nicht in den Unterricht gehen. Du hast Fieber. Du siehst und hörst dich schrecklich an. Und wenn du nicht auf dich aufpasst, wird alles nur noch schlimmer. Und die Leute, die dich angeblich sehen wollen, können auch noch bis morgen warten. Also geh zurück ins Bett."

„Granger -"

Sein anfänglicher Plan war sich mit ihr zu streiten und ihr dabei vielleicht ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, aber die Wahrheit war...sie hatte Recht. Er sollte, wenn er sich so fühlte wirklich nicht in den Unterricht gehen. Wenn er zu krank war, um Granger zu beleidigen, dann war er auch zu krank, um etwas über die Dunklen Künste zu lernen oder in irgendeine blöde Kristallkugel zu gucken und so zu tun, als sähe er seine Zukunft...

„Schön", sagte er verärgert. „Ich werde nicht in den Unterricht gehen. Aber nicht, weil du es nicht willst, sondern weil ich es sowieso nicht vorhatte."

Hermione lächelte ihn triumphierend an. „Kluge Entscheidung, Malfoy. Ich gehe jetzt und sagen den Lehrern Bescheid und dann komme ich wieder." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Whoa, whoa, whoa", sagte Draco und rief sie zurück. „Was _meinst_ du damit, du kommst wieder?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Jemand muss hier bleiben und sich um dich kümmern. Das kann ebenso gut ich sein."

Draco lachte, aber dann zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen, da seine Kopfschmerzen sich verschlimmerten. „Granger, ich brauche niemanden, der sich um mich kümmert. Und schon gar nicht ein _Schlammblut_. Jetzt geh und triff dich mit deinen kleinen Freunden. Ich kann mich um mich selber kümmern."

Jetzt war es an Hermione zu lachen. „Klar. Draco Malfoy kann sich um sich selber kümmern? Sei kein Idiot. Lass mich hier bleiben und mich um dich kümmern."

„Warum solltest du das tun wollen, Granger? Ich hätte gedacht du würdest es _lieben_ mich leiden zu sehen."

„Oh, das tue ich", sagte sie grinsend. „Aber wenn _du_ krank bist, muss _ich_ auch leiden. Ich muss mit anhören, wie du jammerst und dich beschwerst, bis es dir wieder besser geht."

„So? Du musst auch mit anhören, wie ich jammere und mich beschwere, wenn du hier bleibst und dich um mich kümmerst. Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Der Unterschied ist", sagte Hermione, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und steuerte erneut auf das Portraitloch zu. „Dass ich eine Möglichkeit kenne, mit der du schnell wieder gesund wirst, also muss ich dich nur _heute_ jammern hören. Also ich gehe jetzt und sage unseren Lehrern, dass wir heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen und dann bin ich gleich zurück, okay? Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Das war genau das, was er tat. Draco hatte niemals gedacht, dass er so tief sinken könnte und Anweisungen von einem Schlammblut annehmen würde und wenn er wieder gesund war, würde er sich dafür hassen. Aber im Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als ins Bett zurück zu kriechen und ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber er schaffte es nicht weiter als bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er schlief ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, nur um nach etwa zwei Sekunden wieder aufzuwachen. Allerdings musste er ein wenig länger geschlafen haben, denn plötzlich saß Granger neben ihm auf der Couch, hielt einen Becher und verrührte den Inhalt, was immer er auch sein mochte.

Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass er wach war. „Du hast ein paar Stunden lang geschlafen.", sagte sie. „Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht dich aufzuwecken."

„Wie süß", sagte Draco sarkastisch. Er blinzelte bei der Helligkeit des Zimmers. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf, nur um von den gleichen Kopfschmerzen begrüßt zu werden, die er schon früher am Tag gehabt hatte, und mit einem Hals, der so wund war, dass er kaum schlucken konnte. „Was ist das?", fragt er und deutete auf den Becher den sie in der Hand hielt.

„Ahh", sagte sie. „Das ist mein geheimer Mach-Malfoy-Gesund Trank." Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich _irgendetwas_ trinke, das du für mich gemacht hast, Granger, dann kannst du das gleich vergessen. Dein magisches Heilmittel ist wahrscheinlich vergiftet."

Hermione kicherte. „Oh Malfoy, wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, hätte ich mir etwas viel Kreativeres ausgedacht."

Draco sah sie vorsichtig an. „Daran zweifle ich."

Hermione schmollte. „Willst du mein Heilmittel, oder nicht?"

„Ich habe bereits _nein_ gesagt."

„Tja zu dumm", sagte sie. Sie hielt ihm den Becher hin. „Trink."

„Was _ist_ das?", fragte er erneut und sah den Becher jetzt eher neugierig als vorsichtig an.

„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt. Es ist ein geheimes Mittel."

„Aber was genau ist _in _diesem geheimen Mittel?"

„Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim, oder? Jetzt trink es einfach."

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Ich traue dir nicht. Du trinkst zuerst."

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Schön", sagte sie. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Na bitte. Es ist nicht vergiftet. Jetzt trink endlich." Sie schob den Becher auf Draco zu hin.

Er stieß ihn zurück. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich das trinke, jetzt wo du es mit deinen Schlammblutbakterien verseucht hast? Das denke ich nicht, Granger." Er stieß ihre Hand fort.

Hermione spottete und knallte den Becher frustriert auf den Tisch zurück. „Schön!", sagte sie. „Ich habe nur versucht dir zu helfen, aber offensichtlich willst oder brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht, also gebe ich auf. Hoffentlich fühlst du dich jetzt besser.", sagte sie steif. Sie murmelte etwas zusammenhangloses, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmte.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Draco wie ein Trottel. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er etwas tat oder sagte, das er später bereute, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass er die letzten Minuten noch einmal erleben könnte und einfach dieses „geheime Mittel" für sie trank. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass es vergiftet sein könnte – er genoss es einfach sie zu nerven. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund hatte sie ihm helfen wollen – und dafür hatte sie einen ganzen Tag lang den Unterricht verpasst. Und für Granger war verpasster Unterricht ein _riesiger_ Verlust.

Und anstatt zu schätzen, was sie für ihn tat, schaffte er es, dass sie sich fragte warum sie ihm überhaupt ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte.

Draco griff über den Tisch, hob den Becher hoch und blickte auf seinen Inhalt. Die Flüssigkeit roch und sah ziemlich gutartig aus.

„Oh, was zur Hölle", murmelte er. Er schloss fest die Augen und schluckte den Inhalt des Bechers hinunter. Was auch immer es war, es schmeckte nicht _so_ schlecht. Es war süß, mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack und es prickelte in seinem Hals. Er stellte den Becher zurück auf den Tisch und in der Minute, in der er sich zurück setzte, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, während seines Schlummers geträumt zu haben. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er nicht mal genug Zeit gehabt um überhaupt zu _träumen_. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war der Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch vom Sonnenlicht erleuchtet. Er musste eingenickt sein. Faul rollte er sich auf seinen Rücken, starrte an die Decke und versuchte seine Augen zu fokussieren.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Beim Klang der Stimme, schoss Dracos Blick sofort zu dem Sessel, der gegenüber der Couch stand. Dort saß Hermione, immer noch in ihrer Schuluniform, und las ein Buch.

„Granger", krächzte er.

Hermione legte ihr Buch auf ihren Schoß. „Also hast du meinen Geheimtrank getrunken?"

„Wie kommst du denn _da_ drauf?", brummte Draco, als er sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Zunächst einmal ist der Becher leer. Außerdem schläfst du seit -" Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, ungefähr zwölf Stunden."

„_Was_?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du das ernst? Dein Trank hat mich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Du hast mich betäubt!"

Hermione grinste. „Ja, aber auf eine gute Art."

„_Eine gute Art_?", imitierte Draco sie. „Du Miststück! Du hast gesagt es wäre ein _Heilmittel_."

„Das war es auch.", sagte Hermione. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich gut", zischte er. Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Warte mal...ich fühle mich...ausgezeichnet." Er schluckte – kein Schmerz. Er atmete Luft durch die Nase ein – keine Verstopfung. Und der pulsierende Schmerz in seinem Kopf war komplett verschwunden.

Hermione lächelte. „Ich habe dir _gesagt_, dass es wirken würde. Keine Angst – es war alles natürlich. Dennoch _können_ die Nebenwirkungen beinhalten, dass du dich bei dem Mädchen entschuldigen möchtest, dass dir nur helfen wollte."

Draco stöhnte. „Du bekommst keine Entschuldigung von mir, Granger."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Malfoy." Sie stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Umhänge. „Vielleicht solltest du dich für das Frühstück fertig machen. Du willst doch nicht, dass deine Fans warten müssen." Sie drehte sich um und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

Draco starrte ihr nach. „Warte, Granger", rief er, ohne genau zu wissen warum.

Sie stoppte direkt vor dem Portraitloch und sah zurück. „Was?"

Draco stand auf. „Warum...warum _hast_ du mir geholfen?"

Hermione sah ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie antwortete. Schließlich seufzte sie und sagte: „Weil – wir die Schulsprecher sind. Wir sollten einander aushelfen. Wir sollten...ich weiß nicht...wir sollten versuchen zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen. Oder...so etwas ähnliches."

„_Zivilisiert_?", schnaubte Draco. „Granger, schlägst du vor, dass wir _Freunde_ werden?"

„Ich würde nicht unbedingt _so_ weit gehen", antwortete Hermione. „Ich denke nur, dass es ein schrecklich langes Jahr wird, wenn wir nichts anderes tun, als uns zu bekämpfen, zu beleidigen oder einander zu ignorieren. Ich habe dir gestern geholfen, weil ich es wollte und weil...nun, weil ich gehofft habe, dass du das gleiche für mich tun würdest."

„Das würde ich nicht.", sagte Draco schlicht.

„Das überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten", sagte Hermione. „Sieh mal, ich verlange nicht, dass wir beste Freunde werden, oder _überhaupt_ Freunde. Ich denke nur, dass wir es einen Waffenstillstand nennen sollten, verstehst du? Denk wenigstens mal darüber nach. Du schuldest mir das."

Draco wollte ihr sagen, dass er ihr _gar nichts_ schuldete, doch sie verschwand durch das Portraitloch, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Granger wollte einen _Waffenstillstand_? Das würde viel schwieriger sein, als es sich anhörte. Natürlich würde er darüber nachdenken, aber die Chancen standen gut, dass er ihr Angebot nicht annehmen würde. Immerhin hatte er seinen Ruf zu verteidigen und das konnte er gewiss nicht, wenn er mit einem Schlammblut befreundet war.

Er entschied, dass er seine Gedanken jetzt nicht mit Hermione plagen wollte und steuerte auf das Badezimmer zu, um zu duschen und sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Er fühlte sich hervorragend und er hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber...er musste Granger dafür dankbar sein.

Waffenstillstand hin oder her, Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass die nächsten sieben Monate mit ihr nicht so schlecht werden würden.

* * *

Draco wachte von einem Geräusch, das aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, auf. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah zum Fenster hinüber. Der Raum wurde von dem Licht erleuchtet, das durch den Spalt im Vorhang fiel. Es war bereits Morgen.

Er war wahrscheinlich zu spät für den Unterricht, aber das war im Moment seine geringste Sorge. Langsam stand er auf, schlich zur Tür und lauschte nach weiteren Geräuschen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Jemand war definitiv dort drin, nur wer? Wahrscheinlich nicht Pansy. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie jetzt nicht mit ihm reden würde. Trotzdem musste es jemand sein, der das Passwort kannte und die einzige Person, der er es gesagt hatte war sie.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinaus. Er sah nichts außergewöhnliches und er sah auch Pansy nicht. Er meinte, dass er sich die Geräusche nur eingebildet hatte und verließ sein Schlafzimmer, um auf das Badezimmer zuzusteuern. Dennoch stoppte er plötzlich, als ihm etwas bei der anderen Schlafzimmertür ins Auge fiel – ein Mensch. Als er merkte, wer da vor ihm stand, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und räusperte sich und jagte der Person vor sich damit einen Schrecken ein.

„Ist es für den Schulleiter üblich, die Kammern der Schulsprecher unangemeldet zu betreten?", fragte er gelassen.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte. „Hallo, Draco", sagte er freundlich.

Draco funkelte ihn an, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er gegenüber dem Schulleiter unhöflich war. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

Dumbledore trat einen Schritt von der Schlafzimmertür weg, vor der er stand – _Hermiones_ Tür – und sagte: „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir beide besprechen müssen."

„Ach ja? Und Sie konnten mich nicht, oh ich weiß nicht, zwischen den Stunden in ihr Büro rufen lassen? Anstatt hier herein zu platzen, während ich mich für den Unterricht fertig mache?"

Dumbledore schien leicht amüsiert und hob eine Augenbraue. „Für den Unterricht fertig machen? Mein Junge, der Unterricht für heute ist bereits vorbei."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen blöd vorzukommen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen. „Oh."

„Ich wurde von Professor McGonagall informiert, dass du heute nicht im Unterricht warst, also dachte ich mir, ich komme hier vorbei um dir einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Ich war nicht in Form", platzte Draco heraus. „Deswegen bin ich eingeschlafen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich finde du siehst kerngesund aus. Aber es ist egal, warum du heute nicht im Unterricht warst. Was nicht egal ist, ist lediglich die Tatsache, dass du _nicht_ dort warst. Professor McGonagall hat mich außerdem über deine absinkenden Noten informiert, genau wie Professor Sprout und Professor Trelawney und...nun ja, eigentlich alle deine Lehrer außer Professor Snape. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu erzählen woher dieser plötzliche Wandel kommt?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco schlicht. Er fegte am Schulleiter vorbei und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Er hob eins von seinen Büchern auf, das auf dem Tisch lag und tat so als wäre er an dem Inhalt interessiert. Er hoffte, dass der alte Mann den Hinweis verstehen und gehen würde.

Er hatte kein Glück.

Momente später setzte sich Dumbledore in den Sessel gegenüber der Couch. Er saß dort still für eine Zeit, die sich wie Stunden anfühlte und sah Draco einfach nur an. Das brachte Draco dazu, sich _sehr_ unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Du weißt, Draco", sagte er schließlich. „Verschiedene Leute sind auf verschiedene Arten betrübt. Manche Leute sitzen den ganzen Tag herum und quälen sich mit den Erinnerungen an die, die sie geliebt und verloren haben. Manche versuchen zu _ignorieren_, was passiert ist. Und mache Leute schotten sich komplett von der Welt ab und hoffen sich so selber davor zu schützen, jemals wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich fürchte dass du unter _alle_ drei Kategorien fällst."

Seine Nerven sollte man haben! Erst platzte er ungebeten in Dracos Wohnräume...und dann versuchte er ihn zu psychoanalysieren, während er überhaupt _nichts_ darüber wusste, was mit ihm los war. Nun, Draco würde nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und ihm zuhören. Es war ihm egal, dass dieser Mann der Leiter der Schule war. Er hatte kein Recht dazu das zu tun.

Also warf Draco sein Buch zurück auf den Tisch und sagte: „Oh, Hergottnochmal – wie oft muss ich das allen Leuten noch sagen? Mein Vater ist vor mehr als einem _Jahr_ gestorben! Ich hab die ganze Trauersache hinter mir, okay? Also warum geht ihr nicht alle einfach –"

„Ich habe nicht von deinem Vater gesprochen", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco gefror. Er starrte den Mann vor sich an, der dort saß und ihn allwissend anblickte. Also...wusste er es. Irgendwoher wusste es dieser Kerl. Draco konnte nicht sagen, dass er sonderlich überrascht war. Er hatte diesen Mann in all den Jahren mit verschiedenen Ausdrücken beschimpft, doch _dumm_ war nie einer davon gewesen. Der Mann war dafür bekannt sehr klug zu sein und er hat Draco gerade einen direkten Blick darauf gegeben, warum das so war. Er war offensichtlich begabt darin die Gefühle von Menschen zu lesen.

Trotzdem würde Draco ihm gegenüber auf keinen Fall _irgendetwas_ zugeben, also sagte er, als er seine Fassung wiedererlangte, wie nebenbei: „Gut, dann habe ich keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Na gut."

Für einen kurzen Moment wäre Draco fast gescheitert und hätte etwas gesagt. Etwas wie _„Oh, sie müssen von Hermione Granger sprechen. Aber ja – ich vermisse sie und es ist schwer mit dem Kummer klarzukommen. Können Sie mir helfen?"_ Aber er blieb still. Trotzdem schätzte er die Geste des alten Mannes. Er war der _Einzige_, der es verstanden hatte – warum er in den letzten Monaten so anders gewesen war. Und er bot ihm die Sache an, die Draco im Moment gebrauchen konnte: jemand mit dem er reden konnte...jemand bei dem er sich ausweinen konnte...jemand, der ihn nicht für seine Gefühle bestrafen würde. Außerdem schätzte er, dass der alte Mann so schnell erkannt hatte, dass Draco dafür noch nicht bereit war. In diesem Moment _mochte_ Draco Professor Dumbledore fast.

„Jetzt zur nächsten Tagesordnung.", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf. „Professor McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass sie mit dir über die Suche nach der neuen Schulsprecherin gesprochen hat.

Draco stöhnte. Nicht _das_ schon wieder. „Ja, das hat sie."

„Hat sie dir auch erzählt, dass wir deinen Vorschlag mit einbeziehen würden?"

„Ja und ich habe ihr erzählt, dass es mir nicht egaler sein könnte, wen Sie aussuchen. Ich denke diese Idee ist lächerlich, eine Schulsprecherin noch so spät im Jahr auszusuchen. Ich denke die Schule kann auch _ohne_ eine Schulsprecherin geführt werden, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit, Draco. Aber ich fürchte, dass wir trotzdem eine Schulsprecherin benennen werden, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Sir." Draco stand von der Couch auf. „Sind wir fertig?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, Draco, wir sind fertig." Er stand auch auf. „Ich hoffe dir geht es besser."

Der alte Mann ging auf das Portraitloch zu, hielt jedoch inne und sah zu Hermiones Schlafzimmer hinüber. „Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken", sagte er. „dass Miss Grangers Zimmer sich nicht verändert hat, seit..." Seine Stimme verlor sich. Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Offensichtlich merkte er, dass er den Satz nicht vollenden musste. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Ich werde Harry Potter herüber schicken, um ihre Sachen -"

„_Potter_?", spuckte Draco. „Sir, ich glaube kaum, dass _Potter_ das tun sollte."

„Warum nicht? Er war Miss Grangers bester Freund. Er hat Kontakt zu ihren Eltern. Er kann überprüfen, dass ihre Sachen zu ihnen gebracht werden."

„Aber -", begann Draco zu protestieren, aber er schloß schnell wieder seinen Mund. Er wollte sich nicht so anhören, als würde er bitten. Draco Malfoy _bat _nicht, niemanden und um _nichts._ Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fort fuhr. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie ihren Rum nicht einfach so lassen können wie er ist."

Dumbledore sah Draco spöttisch an. „Sicherlich meinst du das nicht ernst. Die neue Schulsprecherin wird ihre eigenen Sachen in das Zimmer bringen wollen. Und die Grangers wollen zweifellos die Sachen ihrer Tochter zurück gesendet bekommen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte er. „Wenn das wahr ist, warum sind sie denn dann nicht früher gekommen, um sie zu holen? Es hört sich für mich so an, als würden sie unter die Kummerkategorie _ignorieren_ fallen."

Dumbledore studierte ihn einen Moment lang. „Hmm. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Doch ich würde sagen du _ignorierst_ es ebenso. Draco, es ist Zeit weiterzumachen. Hermione Granger war eine außergewöhnliche, junge Frau und sie wird schmerzhaft von jedem vermisst werden, der das Glück hatte sie kennenzulernen. Du musst verstehen, dass das etwas ist, das wir tun müssen. Ich weiß, dass du meinst, dass das respektlos gegenüber ihrem Andenken ist -"

„Was auch immer", murmelte Draco. „Senden Sie Potter her. Ernennen Sie eine neue Schulsprecherin. Es ist mir egal, in Ordnung? Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut. Ich denke, ich gehe zurück ins Bett."

Dumbledore nickte. „Also gut, ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es dir besser geht, Draco."

Draco antwortete nicht, als der alte Mann hinausging. Er war zu wütend, um zu sprechen. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie eine neue Schulsprecherin ernannten, aber jetzt schickten sie auch noch Harry Potter, um ihre Sachen durchzuwühlen? Obwohl Hermione Harry sehr gemocht hatte, als sie noch lebte, wusste er, dass sie nicht gewollt hätte, dass er ihr Eigentum durchwühlte. Und er wusste auch, dass sie besonders nicht wollte, dass er ihr Tagebuch fand...das, das Harry ihr geschenkt hatte.

_Das Tagebuch_. Draco hatte es ganz vergessen. Panisch stürmte er zu ihrem Zimmer und warf die Tür auf. Trotzdem ging er nicht hinein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er das Tagebuch finden sollte. Während den paar Malen, in denen er hier seit ihrem Tod gewesen war, hatte er es nie gesehen. Das bedeutete, dass es gut versteckt war. Daher war die Chance, dass Potter es nicht finden würde sehr hoch. Und selbst wenn er es fand, wäre er nicht in der Lage es zu lesen, da Hermione es mit einem Passwort geschützt hatte.

Draco sah sich zum letzten Mal im Zimmer um und versuchte es in seiner Erinnerung genauso aufzunehmen, wie es jetzt war. Wenn Potter damit fertig war, war es nur noch ein leerer Raum...der bald mit dem Eigentum eines anderen Mädchen gefüllt werden würde. Ein anderes Mädchen, dessen einziger Zweck war, Hermione zu ersetzen. Aber was der Schulleiter nicht erkannt hatte war, dass _niemand_ Hermione Granger ersetzen konnte.

Sanft schloss er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Danach kehrte er zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer zurück. Es war immer noch Nachmittag, doch Draco hatte kein Verlangen danach, jetzt wach zu sein. Wenn er wach war, konnte er an nichts anderes als an _sie _denken. Zugegebenermaßen dachte er auch an sie, wenn er _schlief_ und zwar, wann immer sie in seinen Träumen auftauchte. Aber wenigstens konnte er sie dann sehen und mit ihr reden, als wäre sie noch am Leben. Das war wenigstens _etwas_.

Es war besser als nichts.


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note**: Hey, ich war in Australien schön fleißig und habe gerade eben die letzten Zeilen übersetzt. Australien ist ja wirklich schön, aber der Flug – der pur Horror, sag ich euch.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an **Raphi**,** MissHermineGranger**,** kurai91**,** dramine**,** Polarkatze**,** thelittleginnygirl**,** TryPepper**,** marsu**,** lila**,** SilverAlecis**,** Lizzie818**,** Trory**,** Jean nin asar ahi smabell**,** Sheer**,** aleksandramalfoy**,** Iffi06 **und** Monique.**

Vielen, vielen Dank für diese vielen Reviews! -g-

Und eins noch: Lest unbedingt die Storys von thelittleginnygirl (und reviewen nicht vergessen ;)

So hier kommt auch schon das nächste (und sehr lange) Kapitel:

* * *

**A World Apart**

**5. A Pleasant Surprise**

_14. November_

Mit Pansy rumzuknutschen war noch nie eine von Dracos Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen, aber es stach klar die Alternative aus, welche zufälligerweise patroullieren war.

Er und Hermione hatten den Abend frei und Draco hatte beschlossen seine freie Zeit zu nutzen, in dem er sie mit außerschulischen Aktivtäten mit dem anderen Geschlecht verbrachte. Glücklicherweise (oder unglücklicherweise) war Pansy zur Stelle – wie immer.

Was Draco am wenigsten bei der Knutscherei mit Pansy mochte, war, dass er sich währenddessen furchtbar langweilte. Sicher, er war ein Kerl und wie der durchschnittliche, heißblütige Mann, genoß er körperlichen Kontakt mit dem anderen Geschlecht. Trotzdem, was ihm bei Pansy zu fehlen zu schien – und bei jedem anderen Mädchen, mit dem er körperlichen Kontakt gehabt hatte – war irgendeine Art von emotionaler Bindung. Nicht dass ihm das wirklich etwas ausmachen würde. Immerhin war er in jedem Sinne ein Malfoy, und Malfoys sollten nicht emotional werden. Aber machmal, wenn er Pansy küsste, sehnte er sich danach romantische Gefühle für sie zu empfinden. Nicht dass er romantische Gefühle erkennen würde, wenn er sie fühlen würde – aber das war genau der Grund, warum er sie spüren wollte.

Aber im Augenblick fühlte er nichts anderes als pure Lust, als sie seinen Schoß spreizte, seinen Nacken küsste und eifrig seine Haare ergriff. Und wie bei jeder anderen Knutschsitzung konnte er es nicht erwarten, bis sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum war.

„Oh Draco", stöhnte sie und biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen. Sie hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass es ihn erregte, während es ihn eher nervte. Trotzdem hatte er es nie übers Herz gebracht ihr das zu sagen. Hauptsächlich wollte er nichts tun oder sagen, das ihn um diese Knutschsitzungen bringen würde. Er brauchte sie. Es war die einzige Zeit in der er sich überhaupt menschlich fühlte.

„Pansy", keuchte er. Er eroberte ihren Mund mit seinem und küsste sie so hart, dass sie kaum atmen konnten. So mochte Pansy es.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss nur für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie ihn unterbrach. Sie zog sich leicht zurück und starrte ihn an, während sie zu Atem kam. Für einen Moment verlor sie sich völlig in seinen Augen. Und dann merkte sie, dass es Zeit wurde die Dinge auf eine höhere Stufe zu bringen. Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und begann langsam ihr Shirt auszuziehen.

Trotzdem kam ihr Shirt nur halb über ihren Kopf, als ein Geräusch aus der Richtung des Portraitlochs sie beide aus ihrer lustvollen Betäubung riss. Pansy quietschte und zog ihr Shirt sofort wieder runter. Draco schob sie schnell von ihm herunter und sie landete mit einem leichten "oomph" neben ihm auf der Couch.

Er sah zur Verursacherin dieser Einmischung hoch: Hermione Granger. Sie war offensichtlich durch das Portraitloch herein gestürmt, mit der Absicht sofort in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Natürlich stoppte sie leicht, als sie sah, was auf der Couch passierte.

„Oh!", keuchte sie. Und dann stand sie einfach nur da, mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Wut darstellte. Draco hatte nie gewusst, dass diese Kombination überhaupt möglich war. Aber sie schaffte es, ihn wieder abzustreifen. Nun, die Verlegenheit konnte er sich erklären, aber die Wut...er hatte keine Ahnung, woher die kam.

„Granger, was zur Hölle?", schnappte er.

Hermione, deren Kiefer Momente zuvor praktisch den Boden berührt hatte, antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr -"

„Zur Hölle wusstest du das nicht", murmelte er. Er glättete schnell sein Haar, als er zu ihr hoch sah. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht einen Gast habe. Hast du plötzlich unsere Regel vergessen?"

„Ja", stammelte sie. „Ich meine, nein – ich habe unsere Regel nicht vergessen, ich habe nur vergessen, dass du gesagt hast, dass du heute einen Gast hast."

Draco starrte zu ihr hoch. Vor zwölf Tagen hatte sie diese kleine Freundschaftsidee vorgeschlagen und er hatte sie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Tatsächlich hatte er unter einer Bedingung zugestimmt: dass sie sich nur in der Privatsphäre ihres eigenen Gemeinschaftsraumes vertrugen – nirgendwo sonst und mit niemandem sonst dabei. Sie war damit zufrieden gewesen und hatte gesagt, dass sie nichts anderes wollte, als mit ihm friedich für den Rest des Jahres zu leben. Aber jetzt bereute Draco ernsthaft, der ganzen Sache zugestimmt zu haben. Denn im Augenblick fühlte er sich ihr gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich.

Hermione starrte zurück zu ihm und vermied die Todesblicke, die von Pansy kamen. In diesem Moment erkannte Draco neben dem Ausdruck von Verlegenheit und Wut noch einen Ausdruck von seelischem Schmerz. Und ihren Augen nach zu urteilen, die leicht rot und verschwollen waren, hatte sie höchstwahrscheinlich geweint.

Anstatt sie zu fragen, was mit ihr los war, sagte er schlicht: „Verschwinde!"

Erneut klappte Hermiones Kiefer herunter. „Entschuldigung?"

„Ich sagte _verschwinde_. Heute ist _meine_ Nacht für Gäste, also musst du verschwinden."

Hermione sah von Draco zu Pansy und dann wieder zurück zu Draco. „Schön", sagte sie. Sie stampfte weiter auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu.

Draco seufzte „Granger, was tust du da?"

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer", antwortete sie. „Ich lasse euch beide allein. Ich gebe euch Privatsphäre."

„Als ich verschwinde gesagt habe, meinte ich verschwinde hier vollkommen – nicht einfach nur zu deinem Zimmer überzugehen."

„Du kannst mich nicht rauswerfen", sagte sie.

Draco stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du unterschätzt die Dinge, die ich tun kann. Verschwinde jetzt, bevor ich dich dazu _zwinge_."

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas einzuwenden, aber sie schloss ihn schnell wieder. Plötzlich sah sie sehr müde aus. „Bitte", sagte sie leise. „Bitte lass mich hier bleiben. Ich kann nirgendwo anders hin."

„Denkst du wirklich das kümmert mich? Das ist nicht mein Problem, Granger."

Hermiones Unterlippe begann zu zittern. „Bitte, ihr werdet nicht einmal merken, dass ich hier bin, das verspreche ich."

Draco trat einen Schritt vor. „Verschwinde. Jetzt."

Sie starrte ihn weiter an, ihre Augen flehten ihn an, sie bleiben zu lassen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hätte Draco fast klein beigegeben und sie gelassen. Aber ein Blick auf Pansy überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Es würde nicht nur ihren gemeinsamen Abend zerstören, sondern Pansy würde auch noch neugierig werden, warum er plötzlich nett zu einem Gryffindor Schlammblut war. Und das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Also sagte er stattdessen mit leiser Stimme: „Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort verschwindest, Granger, werde ich dich selbst entfernen."

Hermione atmete scharf ein. Für einen Moment war Draco sich sicher, dass Hermione anfangen würde zu schreien und zu kreischen und ihn zu schlagen, aber er hatte Unrecht. Stattdessen warf sie ihre Schulbücher auf den Boden und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie an ihm vorbei und rannte aus dem Raum.

Als sie fort war, schnaubte Pansy. „Was für eine blöde Zicke."

Draco ignorierte sie und starrte auf die Bücher am Boden an. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Offensichtlich war Hermione über etwas aufgebracht gewesen und Draco hatte sie gezwungen zu gehen, ohne sie überhaupt zu fragen, ob es ihr gut ging. Natürlich war das nicht sehr untypisch für ihn. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermione nicht darüber überrascht war, wie er sich verhalten hatte. Aber irgendetwas kroch in seiner Magengrube herum und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Schuld war.

„Überlass es einem Schlammblut die Stimmung zu ruinieren.", fuhr Pansy fort, während sie ihre Fingernägel untersuchte. „Ehrlich, ich bin überrascht, dass du es so lange mit ihr ausgehalten hast. Ich denke ich hätte sie schon längst mit einem Kissen erstickt -"

„Halt den Mund, Pansy", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Pansy sah ihn mit geschocktem Gesicht an. „Entschuldigung?"

Draco holte tief Luft, um seine plötzliche Wut zu kontrollieren. „Pansy, vielleicht solltest du auch gehen."

„Du machst Witze.", sagte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte er. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du gehen würdest. Ich bin im Moment wirklich nicht in der Stimmung Witze zu machen."

Pansy sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nun, du _warst_ in der Stimmung, bevor _sie_ aufgetaucht ist." In der Sekunde, in der die Worte ihren Mund verließen, weiteten sich ihre Augen, als würde ihr plötzlich eine Art von Erkenntnis kommen. Trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wollte sie die Theorie in ihrem Kopf widerlegen. „Schön", sagte sie steif und stand von der Couch auf. „Wir können das wann anders beenden." Ohne sich zu verabschieden, ging sie direkt zum Portraitloch und verschwand.

Für einen Moment stand Draco einfach nur da und fragte sich was da gerade passiert war. Warum hatte er Pansy rausgeworfen? Jetzt war sie neugierig geworden und nicht ohne Grund. Aber darum konnte Draco sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Er fühlte sich wie ein solcher Idiot, weil er Granger abgewimmelt hatte. Das würde zweifellos ihre bereits schwache Freundschaft strapazieren – wenn man ihre Beziehung überhaupt so nennen konnte. Die Dinge waren seit ihrer kleinen Vereinbarung sehr gut gelaufen und dann musste er kommen und es vermasseln. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

In der Hoffnung, welche Art von Beziehung sie auch immer hatten, vielleicht noch zu retten, entschloss sich Draco sich auf die Couch zu setzen und auf Hermione zu warten. Wenn sie kam würde er sie fragen, was mit ihr los war und vielleicht, wenn er in der Stimmung war, würde er sich entschuldigen.

Er wachte erst ein paar Stunden später wieder auf. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich im schwach beleuchteten Raum um. Das Feuer im Kamin war ausgegangen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein. _So viel_ _dazu auf Hermione zu warten_. Sie musste herein gekommen und auf Zehenspitzen an ihm vorbei geschlichen sein, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Er gähnte, als er sich von der Couch hochzog. Oh na gut. Er konnte sich auch am nächsten Morgen entschuldigen.

Er ging auf sein Schlafzimmer zu, als er über etwas auf dem Fußboden stolperte. Er fluchte leise und bückte sich dann hinunter und hob den Gegenstand auf – es war eines von Hermiones Büchern. Das war ziemlich seltsam. Eine Sache hatte er immer bei Hermione bemerkt und zwar dass sie ein Ordnungsfreak war. Es schien merkwürdig, dass sie ihre Bücher die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden herum liegen lassen würde, ohne sie entweder in ihr Zimmer zu bringen oder wenigstens auf den Tisch zu legen. Was wenn sie möglicherweise noch gar nicht zurück gekommen war? Falls nicht, was tat sie dann im Moment? Es sah Granger nicht ähnlich, nachts lange wegzubleiben, wenn am nächsten Tag Unterricht war.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging Draco zu Hermiones Schlafzimmer. Er klopfte leise. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, klopfte er noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter. Er bereitete sich für die möglichen Folgen vor, die eintreffen würden, sobald er näher als 15 Meter an ihr Zimmer herantrat. Aber nichts geschah.

„Granger", sagte er laut und entschied sich eine andere Vorgehensweise auszuprobieren. Immer noch nichts. Er griff nach der Türklinke, obwohl er merkte, dass es zwecklos war. Ihr Schlafzimmer war höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem Spruch geschützt, der unerwünschte Besucher fernhielt – nämlich ihn. Und er hatte Recht – sozusagen. Obwohl er in der Lage war die Tür zu öffnen, konnte er den Raum nicht betreten. Trotzdem konnte er noch hinein sehen und Hermione sah er nicht.

„Wo bist du, Granger", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und die Tatsache, dass Hermione nicht zurück gekommen war, beunruhigte ihn – obwohl er sich wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre. Und was noch schlimmer war – er wollte nichts anderes als loszugehen und sie zu suchen.

_Mach dir keine Mühe_ sagte er zu sich selbst. _Sie ist wahrscheinlich bei Potter und den Wieseln. Sie verbringt die Nacht vermutlich im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum_. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich der Fall. Trotzdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte, bevor er genau wusste wo sie sich befand.

Also schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und machte sich auf, um sie zu suchen. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob sie über Nacht im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum blieb, aber er dachte, dass wenn er jeden anderen Platz überprüfte, er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie dort war. Er würde ganz sicher nicht die Fette Dame anflehen damit sie ihn einließ und er den Gemeinschaftsraum überprüfen konnte. Selbst wenn sie ihn _einließ_, (was sehr unwahrscheinlich war), war er nicht in der Stimmung sich mit irgendwelchen stickigen Gryffindors zu unterhalten.

Er nahm an, dass die Bibliothek ein guter Ort war um mit der Suche anzufangen, gefolgt vom Astronomieturm. Falls er sie dort nicht finden sollte und sie auch währenddessen nicht auf dem Gang traf, dann würde er aufgeben und einfach zurück ins Bett gehen. Zumindest konnte er dann sagen, dass er es versucht hatte. Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe?

Der dunkle Gang streckte sich vor ihm wie ein leerer Abgrund aus, aber trotzdem hatte er kein Bedürfnis seinen Zauberstab zu erleuchten. Er hatte sich die Gänge so gut eingeprägt, dass er sich im Dunklen gut orientieren konnte. Er war daran gewöhnt nachts mit seinen Freunden herum zu schleichen und seinen Weg ohne eine Lichtquelle zu finden. Er hatte nie den Luxus gehabt, so wie Harry Potter einen Tarnumhang zu besitzen, also musste er andere Methoden finden, um nicht geschnappt zu werden – wie beispielsweise mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Und heute wollte er ganz sicher nicht geschnappt werden. Was _sollte_ er denn dem Lehrer sagen, der ihn erwischte? Dass er nach der Ausgangsperre noch draußen war, weil er sich um ein buschighaariges Schlammblut sorgte und entschieden hatte nach ihr zu suchen? Ja klar, als ob sie das glauben würden.

Leise pfeifend machte sich Draco auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Die Gänge schienen heute Nacht ziemlich leer zu sein – es schienen nicht einmal Vertrauensschüler herum zu laufen. Draco war dafür dankbar, da es sein Vorhaben erheblich erleichterte. Trotzdem merkte er, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte, als er Stimmen von der nächsten Ecke her vernahm. Draco hielt sofort inne und lauschte.

„_Silencio_!", rief eine männliche Stimme. Dem Kommando folgte Kichern.

„Hast du schon Angst?", sagte eine andere Stimme. Draco begann sich ein bisschen unwohl zu fühlen, als er merkte, dass er diese Stimmen kannte.

Sie gehörten Crabbe und Goyle.

„Woah!", rief Goyle aus. „Was denkst du, wo du hin gehst?" Der Junge hielt für eine Sekunde inne und man hörte ein leichtes _plums_, als ob etwas den Boden gefallen wäre. „Halt sie fest."

_Halt sie fest_? Draco stöhnte innerlich. Seine Freunde hatten offensichtlich nichts Gutes vor – wie normalerweise auch – doch dieses Mal hörte es sich ein bisschen ernster als ihre sonstigen Possen. Obwohl er heute von seinen Verpflichtungen befreit war, wusste Draco, dass er seine Freunde zurechtweisen musste, bevor er mit seiner Suche nach Hermione fortfuhr.

Er rollte frustriert mit den Augen und ging um die Ecke, bereit seine Freunde auszuschimpfen. Stattdessen gefror auf der Stelle, als er die Szene sah, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Crabbe hockte auf dem Boden und hielt die Hände von jemandem fest, der aussah wie ein zerbrechliches Mädchen und hielt sie am Boden fest. Goyle stand vor ihnen, seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen gerichtet. Draco stockte der Atem, als er erkannte, dass das Mädchen auf dem Boden _Hermione_ war.

Ohne zweimal zu überlegen stürmte er hinüber zu Crabbe, schnappte ihn am Shirt und zerrte ihn mit all seiner Kraft vom Boden hoch und schleuderte ihn an die Wand. „Was zur _Hölle_ denkt ihr, was ihr hier tut?", brüllte er, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass er so die Aufmerksam von möglicherweise patroullierenden Vertrauensschülern auf sich ziehen konnte.

Crabbe starrte ihn an, zuerst verblüfft, doch dann kroch langsam ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Draco, wie nett von dir mitzumachen. Hoffentlich bist du nicht sauer, weil wir das hier ohne dich machen. Wir wollten dich nicht stören, indem wir dich fragen ob du mitmachen willst. Wir dachten du hättest ein Date mit Pansy."

Draco starrte erst Crabbe ungläubig an und sah dann hinüber zu Goyle. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab verfestigte sich und er kämpfte gegen das plötzliche Verlangen, seine beiden Freunde damit aufzuspießen, an. Er sah zu Hermione hinunter, die sich langsam vom Boden erhob. Sie schien erschüttert, verängstigt und ein wenig erleichtert. Eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrem Gesicht herab.

„Was zur Hölle denkt ihr beiden, was ihr da getan habt?", fragte Draco durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. _Bleib gelassen_ sagte er sich selbst. _Du willst nicht in Askaban enden, weil du zwei bescheuerte Idioten umgebracht hast – obwohl es jetzt sehr befriedigend wäre._

„Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß", antwortete Goyle.

„_Spaß_? Ihr nennt jemanden zu quälen _Spaß_?"

„Ja", sagte Goyle. „Das tun wir. Und _du_ normalerweise auch! Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert, Draco?"

Draco fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade in den Bauch getreten worden. Goyle hatte Recht. Es hatte eine Zeit _gegeben_, in der er _extremes_ Vergnügen verspürt hätte, wenn er ein unschuldiges Schlammblut gequält hatte. Aber was er gerade gesehen hatte, brachte ihn dazu sich angewidert zu fühlen. Was zum Teufel _war_ mit ihm passiert?

Er versuchte zu entscheiden, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte und entschied sich schließlich dazu, sich später um sie zu kümmern. Und er würde verdammt nochmal sicher gehen, dass er das tat. Aber im Augenblick wollte er nichts anderes, als Hermione wohlbehalten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzubringen. „Haut sofort von hier ab, ihr beiden.", brummte er.

Crabbe und Goyle zögerten und sahen Draco an, als ob sie ihn nicht wieder erkennen würden.

„Okay, wir gehen", sagte Goyle schließlich. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch hielt direkt vor Hermione inne. Er setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Wir werden das später fortsetzen. Das verspreche ich."

Die Wut, die Draco so verzweifelt zu kontrollieren versucht hatte, flammte wieder auf, als er sich auf Goyle stürzte. Er legte seine Hand fest um Goyles Kehle und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Ihr werdet das _nicht_ später fortsetzen, hast du mich vertsanden?"

Goyle, mit aufgerissenen Augen von beidem, Schock und dem Mangel an Sauerstoff in seiner Lunge, nickte schnell.

Draco nahm sein Hand wieder vom Nacken seines Freundes. „Gut. Ich ziehe euch beiden jeweils fünfzig Punkte ab."

Goyles Kiefer klappte herunter, doch Crabbe gluckste. „Der war gut, Draco."

„Das ist kein Witz, du Schwachkopf", sagte Draco und funkelte ihn an.

„Du kannst deinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte abziehen!", rief Goyle.

„Eigentlich, _kann_ ich das schon. Und ich habe es gerade getan. Und jetzt haut ab, bevor ich fünfundsiebzig daraus mache."

Crabbe, der nicht länger lächelte, verengte seine Augen, als ob er nachdachte ob Draco es wirklich ernst _meinte_. Er merkte, dass er es höchstwahrscheinlich ernst meinte und klopfte Goyle auf den Rücken und murmelte: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Goyle nickte. Er vermied Dracos Blick und sah zu Hermione hinüber. Es sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er verstand, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er das nicht tat. Stattdessen folgte er Crabbe still um die Ecke und war verschwunden.

Während er zusah wie sie verschwanden, merkte Draco, dass er zitterte – vielleicht aus Wut, vielleicht aus einem anderen Grund. Er wusste es nicht. Er wirbelte herum und sah Hermione an, die ihn ungläubig anstarrte – wahrscheinlich weil er seinem eigenen Haus gerade hundert Punkte abgezogen hatte. Sie öffnetet ihren Mund, um zu sprechen, doch ihr Gesicht fiel ihn sich zusammen, als sie merkte, dass sie dank Goyles Zauber nicht sprechen konnte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf über sie. Plötzlich merkte er, dass viel der Wut, die er immer noch spürte, gegen _sie_ gerichtet war. Und bevor er wusste, was er tat, marschierte er zu ihr herüber, schnappte sie fest am Arm und begann sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu zerren.

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie protestieren. Aber da sie ihren Protest nicht ausprechen konnte, versuchte sie sich zu sträuben, indem sie versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln. Doch sobald sie merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gab sie einfach auf und ließ sich von ihm führen. Sobald sie am Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, murmelte Draco das Passwort. Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete, zog er sie schnell hinein und ließ ihren Arm los; ihre plötzliche Freilassung ließ sie leicht stolpern.

„Was zur _Hölle_ hast du um diese Uhrzeit _allein_ in den Gängen gemacht?", brüllte er sie an.

Hermione starrte ihn mit ängstlichem Gesicht an. Sie schien verwirrt darüber, warum er _sie_ anschrie. Aber natürlich konnte sie seine Frage nicht beantworten, also fuhr er fort.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es für jemanden wie dich nicht sicher ist, mitten in der Nacht in der Dunkelheit herumzuschleichen. Bist du _dumm_? Hast du einen verdammten Todeswunsch?"

Hermiones Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Sie öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu versuchen zu sprechen, doch kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen. Er begriff, dass sie immer noch unter dem Spruch stand und kehrte ihn sofort um. Das erste Geräusch von Hermione war ein Schluchzen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Draco wie der größte Esel der Welt. Er ließ seine Wut und Frustration am _Opfer_ aus. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, doch er konnte nicht anders als jetzt auf sie wütend zu sein. Sie hatte etwas unbeschreiblich Törichtes getan und hätte fast den Preis dafür bezahlt.

„Warum warst du so spät noch draußen?", fragte er.

Hermione sah zu ihm hoch. „Vergisst du nicht etwas? Du hast mich _rausgeschmissen_."

_Oh ja_... Er weigerte sich irgendwelche Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen und sagte: „Ja, ich habe dich rausgeschmissen. Aber du solltest eigentlich mit deinen kleinen Gryffindorfreunden spielen und nicht im Gang angegriffen werden."

„Ich habe dir _gesagt_, dass ich nirgendwo hin konnte!", schrie sie. Sie schien kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sie hatte Recht. Sei _hatte_ es ihm gesagt und er hatte sie ignoriert. „Ja, nun...ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du es _ernst_ meinst."

„Tja, ich _habe_ es ernst gemeint.", sagte sie leise, während Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinunter zu strömen.

Dracos Wut ließ schnell nach, als er zu Hermione hinunter starrte. Er seufzte und sagte sanft: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Hermione wischte ihre Tränen fort und sah zu ihm hoch. „Oh, was, also _jetzt_ kümmert es dich plötzlich, was mit mir los ist? Jetzt wo deine kleine Schlampenfreundin weg ist? Wie süß. Ich bin so geschmeichelt, dass es dich interessiert.", sagte sie sarkastisch, „aber ich habe wirklich keine Lust _irgendwas_ mit dir zu diskutieren." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und warf sich auf die Couch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihre Schultern zitterten leicht, als sie zu schluchzen begann.

„Es kümmert mich, weißt du.", platzte er, ohne es zu wollen, heraus.

Hermione zog die Nase hoch und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie wagte es nicht ihn zu bitten seine Aussage zu bestätigen, aus Angst, dass er ihr sagen würde, dass er nur Spaß machte. Aber das musste sie auch nicht. Die Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt neben sie auf die Couch setzte, war Bestätigung genug.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er erneut.

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen", sagte sie sanft und vermied seinen Blick. „Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du dich nur...darüber lustig machen."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Lächeln. „aber wenn ich mich wie ein Idiot benehmen, bist du höchstwahrscheinlich von deinem Problem abgelenkt, was immer es auch ist."

Hermione lächelte zurück. „Wahrscheinlich." Sie seufzte. „Es geht um Harry."

Draco konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Namen zu stöhnen.

„Siehst du? Ich wusste, dass ich mit dir nicht darüber sprechen kann –"

„Nein, Granger, es tut mir Leid - mach weiter. Ich werde mich benehmen. Ich verspreche es."

Hermione holte tief Luft, als ob sie zögerte, ob sie fortfahren sollte oder nicht. Aber schließlich sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ich habe heute Nacht erfahren, dass...Harry Ginny zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hat."

Draco schnaubte. Hermione funkelte ihn an.

„Vergiss es.", sagte sie und stand von der Couch auf. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dir _irgendwas_ zu sagen!"

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er erneut. Er stand auf, schnappte sie am Arm und zog sie wieder auf die Couch. „Es war nur ein Reflex, ich konnte nicht anders. Es ist nur...das hat dich so aufgeregt? Ich dachte du würdest mir erzählen, dass Potter gestorben ist, oder so etwas in der Art."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht verstehen kannst, warum mich das stört. Aber, warum solltest du es auch verstehen _können_? Du wast noch nie verliebt."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Warte, du gibst zu, dass du die ganze Zeit in Potter verliebt warst? So wie ich es vermutet hatte?"

„Geh und brüste dich damit, dass du die überlegene Begabung hast, zu erkennen wenn jemand in Harry Potter verknallt ist."

„Danke", sagte Draco grinsend. „Das werde ich. Aber lass mich dich zuerst fragen – warum bist du so verdammt aufgebracht darüber, dass Potter in die Wieselin verknallt ist, während du eigentlich von Glück sprechen kannst?"

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Ich sollte dankbar sein, dass Harry jemanden anders liebt?"

„Nein, du solltest dankbar sein, dass du so schneller rausfindest, dass Potter ein dummer Idiot ist."

„Oh ja? Und wieso ist Harry ein _dummer Idiot_?"

„Oh, bitte, Granger. Du bist in Potter verliebt, seit wann, ein paar Jahren? Und er hat es die ganze Zeit nicht wahrgenommen? Selbst _ich_ konnte sehen, dass du total in ihn verknallt warst. Wenn er das nicht sehen kann, muss er hirntot sein. Granger, du bist die schlauste Hexe dieser Schule. Selbst du kannst jemand Besseren abbekommen, als den _verdammten_ Harry Potter."

Hermione starrte auf ihre Hände hinunter. „Oder vielleicht...vielleicht _wusste_ er es die ganze Zeit und hat nur entschieden es zu ignorieren. Ich meine, es wäre leichter für ihn, als mich damit konfrontieren zu müssen. Ich bin keine Ginny Weasley, weißt du. Ich bin nicht...hübsch oder beliebt oder...irgendwas, wirklich. Ich bin nur...die einfache, langweilige Hermione Granger."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Oh klar. Komm schon, Granger, du bist so viel mehr als das und das weißt du. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dazu bringst dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Du bist die schlauste Hexe deines Alters und jeder einzelne Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Snape, hat dir das gesagt. Sie geraten jedes Mal in _Verzückung_ wenn du die Hand hebst, um eine Frage zu beantworten. Und darüber hinaus, dass du schlau bist, bist du auch unglaublich geistreich. Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst, _genieße_ ich es eigentlich mich mit dir zu streiten, weil du nie um eine Antwort verlegen bist, und du bist die _einzige_ Person, die jemals in der Lage war ohne eine scharfe Erwiderung von mir zurück gelassen zu werden. Und sicher – du bist keine Ginny Weasley, aber du bist _kaum_ der unattraktivste Mensch. Ich habe eine _Menge_ Hauselfen gesehen, die neben dir hässlich aussehen würden, und vielleicht sogar ein paar Menschen. Denk nur an Pansy."

Hermione kicherte. Sie hatte Draco die ganze Zeit während er geredet hatte, angestarrt und wusste nicht, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. Denn wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

Draco lächelte. „Siehst du? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich von deinem Problem ablenken würde. Welches, nebenbei, meiner Meinung nach, nicht wirklich ein Problem ist. So, Potter mag die Wieselin. Du solltest dich für sie freuen. War das Mädchen nicht in ihn verknallt seit sie fünf ist? Und Potter ist nicht der einzige Junge, der deine Liebe verdient. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt eine _Menge_ unglücklicher Seelen, die nur darauf warten mit dir auszugehen. Warte einfach."

„Du bist der Meister von versteckten Komplimenten, weißt du das?"

„Ich bin der Meister von _vielen_ Dingen", sagte Draco und grinste verschmitzt. „Frag nur irgendein Mädchen, mit dem ich ausgegangen bin."

„Lieber nicht", sagte Hermione grinsend. Sie stand von der Couch auf und gähnte. „Meine Güte, bin ich müde. Es war eine lange Nacht. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

„Gute Idee", sagte Draco und stand auch auf. Ein Moment der Verlegenheit entstand plötzlich zwischen ihnen.

Hermione räusperte sich. „Hey, hör zu, um...danke."

„Für was?"

„Na ja, zum Beispiel, dass du mich vor deinen Freunden gerettet hast."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als sie die beiden als seine „Freunde" bezeichnete. „Kein Problem", sagte er gelassen.

„Aber ich meine es ernst, danke. Ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst..."

_Draco_ wusste, was passiert wäre. Er war mit diesen Jungs seit mehr als sechs Jahren befreundet. Er wusste sehr gut, wozu sie fähig waren. Plötzlich fühlte er überwältigende Erleichterung darüber, dass er aufgetaucht war. „Gern geschehen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihnen die ganzen Punkte abgezogen hast", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie können froh sein, dass ich nicht noch mehr abgezogen habe. Sie können froh sein, dass sie dir nicht weh getan haben, sonst hätte ich..." Seine Stimmer verlor sich, als er sich entschied ihr nicht zu erzählen, was er mit ihnen gemacht hätte, wenn das passiert wäre. Es wäre nichts Nettes gewesen.

Hermione sah auf ihre Füße hinunter. „Na ja, ich wollte dir nur dafür danken und, dass du versucht hast mit mir vernünftig über Harry zu reden."

„Jederzeit."

Hermione sah ihn an und schaukelte leicht auf ihrem Absatz. „Okay, tja...dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Was als nächstes passierte, überraschte beide gleichermaßen: Hermione stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und platzierte einen schnellen, sanften Kuss auf Dracos Wange. Als sie sich zurückzog, war ihr Gesicht knallrot. Draco fragte sich, ob seins vielleicht genauso ausah.

Sie trat schnell zurück. Sie erlangte ihre Fassung wieder, räusperte sich und sagte: „Nur damit du's weißt, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich werde niemanden erzählen, dass du auch nett sein kannst." Mit einem Grinsen und einem Zwinkern, drehte sie sich um und ging direkt auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu.

Draco stand einfach nur da und fühlte sich leicht betäubt. Hermione Granger, das Mädchen, das er für die letzten sechs Jahre verspottet und gequält hatte, hatte ihn gerade auf die Wange geküsst. Wer hätte das kommen sehen? Er war davon so abgelenkt, dass er nicht merkte, wie er auf sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zuging – mit einem großen, albernen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Er begann zu denken, dass es vielleicht, nur _vielleicht_, doch nicht so schlimm wäre, nett zu sein.

* * *

„Schließ deine Augen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Das Gefühl ihres Atems gegen seine Haut verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Trotzdem bekämpfte er alle Gefühle der Erregung und sagte: „Nein."

„Nein?" Sie setzte sich im Bett auf. „Warum nicht?"

Er seufzte. „Weil ich weiß, dass du in der Sekunde, in der ich das tue, verschwindest."

Sie kicherte. „Oh, du hast zu wenig Vertrauen. Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?"

Er starrte sie an. „Weil du es jedes Mal machst."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, vielleicht wird es dieses Mal anders. Vielleicht habe ich dieses mal eine Überraschung. Eine angenehme."

„Daran zweifle ich."

„Nun, warum versuchst du es nicht einfach und findest es heraus? Was hast du zu verlieren?"

„_Dich_."

Sie lächelte. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „Du wirst mich niemals verlieren. _Schließ jetzt deine Augen_."

Er wollte es nicht, wirklich nicht. Aber wenn er ihr bittendes Gesicht ansah...so schön und unschuldig...dann merkte er, dass er ihr den Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte.

„Bitte?", sagte sie und klimperte mit den Augenwimpern. „Tu es für mich?"

„Schön", murmelte er. Er schloß seine Augen. Er tat es für sie.

Für einige kurze Augenblicke gab es nichts als völlige Stille. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen, um zu sehen ob sie noch da war, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte bis sie es ihm sagte.

„Okay", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er konnte ihren Atem nicht mehr spüren.

„_Öffne deine Augen_."

Dracos Augen flogen sofort auf. Er schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich auf und sah sich im Raum nach Hermione um. Natürlich war sie nicht da. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, wie gewöhnlich. Oder vielmehr hatte _er sie_ verlassen. Anstatt in seinem Traum die Augen zu öffnen, war er einfach aufgewacht. Es war ebenso gut. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Ende eines weiteren dieser Träume aushalten konnte.

Sein Herz raste und sein Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Diese Träume erschöpfte ihn gewöhnlich. Er spürte ein plötzliches Verlangen zu Hermiones Zimmer zu gehen, aber er hielt sich dieses Mal davon ab. Er musste das stoppen. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen.

Stattdessen stand er vom Bett auf, streckte sich und merkte, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er sich erst einmal ein Glas Wasser holen würde. Er ging auf die Tür zu, als er ein _Plums_ aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Er gefror und hörte genauer hin. Das nächste Geräusch, das er hörte, war ein Husten.

Er stöhnte. Ein weiterer unerwünschter Gast? Das wäre bereits der dritte in den letzten Tagen. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, einen Spruch zu finden, der jeden, der versuchte in den Gemeinschaftsraum einzudringen, in einen Aussätzigen verwandeln würde. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür so leise er konnte.

Wen würde er dort finden? Pansy, oder Dumbledore? Oder vielleicht jemand völlig anderen? Vielleicht hatte Potter entschieden mitzumachen. Vielleicht war er gekommen, um mitten in der Nacht Hermiones Sachen zu holen, um jede Art von Konfrontation mit Draco zu vermeiden.

„_Lumos_", murmelte er. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete bei der Aufforderung gehorsam auf.

„Wer ist hier drinnen?" , rief er aus. „Wer wagt es, mich aus meinem Schlaf zu wecken? Wer -"

Dracos Stimme verlor sich, als er sich der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes näherte. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes zeigte ein Mädchen, das sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte. Er konnte selbst von ihrem Rücken sagen, dass es nicht Pansy war. Oder Dumbledore.

„Wer...wer bist du?", fragte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen blieb völlig still und Draco fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Sein Puls begann zu rasen. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

„Antworte mir", verlangte er. „Ich sagte, wer _bist_ du und warum bist du -"

Draco wurde unterbrochen, als sich das Mädchen vor ihm langsam umdrehte und ihn ansah.

Seine Augen weiteten sich sofort und er ließ seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück. „Was zum..."

Das Mädchen, vor ihm auf dem Boden...das ein wenig verwirrt und ängstlich aussah...er kannte sie. Er kannte sie verdammt gut. Und schon bevor er ihr ganzes Gesicht im schwach beleuchteten Raum sehen konnte, wusste er, dass es sie war.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „_Hermione_?"


	6. Mirror Image

**Author's Note: **So hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an** Trory**,** jessica**,** Polarkatze**,** thelittleginnygirl**,** Sheer**,** aleksandramalfoy**,** kurai91**,** Zauberfee1979**,** TryPepper**,** SilverAlecis**,** D.V.G.M.**,** Iffi06**,** JuliaSarah**,** Jean nin asar ahi smabell**,** Anna**,** Emmafreak**,** lila**,** dramine**,** marsu** und** Raphi.

* * *

**

**A World Apart**

**6. Mirror Image**

Seine Träume hatten sich noch nie so wirklich angefühlt.

Das einzige Licht, das in diesem Moment den Raum erleuchtete, war das Mondlicht. Er fragte sich, ob heute Vollmond war. Es musste so sein. Es schien furchtbar hell. Trotzdem würde es wahrscheinlich in seinem Traum heller aussehen, da in einem Traum _alles_ möglich war. Beispielsweise war es für Hermione Granger möglich, vom Boden zu ihm hinauf zu starren – weil es nur ein Traum war.

Sobald er sich dreimal versichert hatte, dass dies hier gewiss nur ein Teil seines Traumes war, begann Draco wieder zu atmen. Als er sich hinunter beugte, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben, stand das Mädchen – Hermione – langsam vom Boden auf. Er starrte sie an, als sie sich um Zimmer umblickte; ein neugieriger Blick verzierte ihre Erscheinung.

„So viel zu angenehmen Überraschungen", murmelte er.

Das Mädchen sprang beim Klang seiner Stimme auf und starrte zu ihm herüber. „Malfoy?"

„Also, ich nehme mal an, dass die _Überraschung_ sein soll, dass du immer noch hier bist? Oder hast du etwas anderes für mich geplant?", fuhr er fort.

Das Mädchen sah plötzlich enttäuscht aus. „Ich bin...immer noch hier?"

„Offensichtlich", antwortete Draco.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin immer noch hier", wiederholte sie flüsternd. Dieses Mal war es keine Frage; es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung. Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Couch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Draco seufzte verärgert. Dieser Traum ähnelte keinem der vorherigen Träume, die er über Hermione gehabt hatte. Und er genoss ihn überhaupt nicht. Also beschloss er, ihn zu beenden. „Tja, das war wirklich unterhaltsam. Ich geh zurück ins Bett."

Das Mädchen nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und starrte zu ihm hoch. Aber sie sagte kein Wort. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber stoppte in letzter Minute und wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. „Nein, warte, auf den zweiten Gedanken, ich denke, ich werde diesen bis zum Ende durchstehen." Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel gegenüber der Couch plumpsen und grinste sie hämisch an.

„_Diesen bis zum Ende durchstehen"_, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Der Traum, Granger. Du sagtest, du hättest eine angenehmen Überraschung für mich und dass ich herausfinden sollte, was sie ist, bevor ich aufwache."

„Angenehme Überraschung? Aufwachen?" Ihr Ausdruck von Verwirrung blieb für einen Moment bestehen, bevor er sich in Erkenntnis verwandelte. „Warte...du denkst...du denkst, dass das hier ein Traum ist." Erneut war keine Frage in ihrer Stimme. Sie nannte es als ein Tatsache. „Warum solltest du denken, dass das hier ein Traum ist?"

„Tja, hmm. Ich weiß nicht, Granger. Könnte es die Tatsache sein, dass ich hier sitze und mich mit dir unterhalte, obwohl du _tot_ bist?"

Der Mund des Mädchen klappte auf. „Ich bin _tot_?" Sie hielt inne und sagte dann: „_Oh_...Ich bin tot..."

Draco starrte das Mädchen amüsiert an. Er mochte die Hermione aus diesem Traum nicht. Alles was sie konnte war das zu wiederholen, was er sagte. Er stand vom Stuhl auf. „Nach nochmaliger Überlegung, Granger, habe ich meine Meinung geändert. Ich schlafe weiter. Und als zukünftigen Hinweis – wenn du darauf bestehst meine Träume zu besuchen, kannst du wenigstens versuchen ein bisschen unterhaltsamer zu sein?"

„Malfoy, ich -"

„Spars dir, Granger. Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Bett und versuche mich von diesem Alptraum aufzuwecken." Er begann auf sein Schlafzimmer zuzusteuern.

„Warte, Malfoy!", rief das Mädchen ihm nach. „Bleib bitte stehen."

Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund gehorchte Draco. Vielleicht, weil er sich tief unten wunderte, wie dieser Traum enden würde. Er drehte sich erneut um, um sie anzublicken.

Sie starrte ihn mit großen, aufgeregten Augen, von der Couch aus an und plötzlich schien sie nicht mehr so bestürzt wie noch Momente zuvor. Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als hätte sie eine Erkenntnis gehabt und wollte sie jetzt mit ihm teilen.

„Das hört sich bestimmt ziemlich merkwürdig an, aber ich glaube ich habe es verstanden." Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie sprach. Eher sah es so aus, als würde sie gar nicht mit ihm sprechen, sonder mit sich selbst. Schließlich sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen."

„Es macht mir nichts aus zu stehen", sagte Draco. „Könntest du dich bitte beeilen?"

Sie stand von der Couch auf und begann sofort, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen. „Das ist so seltsam. Ich meine, du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Und ich verstehe völlig, wenn du das nicht tust. Das scheint alles ein bisschen unwirklich -"

„Spuck es aus, Granger. Ich würde gerne aufwachen, bevor das Wochenende vorbei ist."

Hermione hörte auf herum zu laufen und sah ihn an. „Okay, zuallererst, ich weiß du denkst, dass das eine Art Traum ist. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es das _nicht_ ist."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, wann ich über dich träume. Weißt du, dass _muss_ ein Traum sein, denn wenn nicht, dann spielt mir mein Kopf einen Streich. Denn du bist _tot_, Granger. Oder zumindest wirst du es in ein paar Sekunden sein. Das bist du immer."

Hermione sah ihn von der Seite an und sah aus, als wollte sie herausfinden, worüber er redete. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. „Sieh mal...ich bin nicht die, die du denkst."

„Okay...", sagte Draco, verschränkte die Arme und grinste sie zynisch an. „Wer bist du dann?"

„Ich bin Hermione Granger."

„Okay, dann _bist_ du die, die ich denke, die du bist."

„Aber -"

„Ich muss sagen, das ist der nervigste Traum seit _langer _Zeit -"

„Das ist _kein_ Traum!", schrie Hermione. Ihre Stimme war plötzlich so laut, dass sie Draco überraschte. „Fühlt es sich für dich wirklich wie ein Traum an? Ehrlich, tut es das? Denn für _mich_ fühlt es sich sehr echt an!"

„Es reicht", sagte Draco und ging ein paar Schritte von dem Mädchen vor ihm weg. „Ich habe genug von diesem Traum. Nichts für ungut, aber deine angenehme Überraschung ist echt _beschissen_." Und damit drehte er sich um, ging auf sein Zimmer zu und ignorierte Hermione, die ihn erneut rief.

Er trat mit dem Fuß gegen seine Tür und schmiss sie hinter sich zu. Das war bei Weitem der Schlimmste der Träume, die er bis jetzt über Hermione gehabt hatte, einschließlich denen, in denen sie am Ende schrecklich starb.

Langsam kroch er zurück ins Bett. Es schien merkwürdig...ins Bett zu gehen, um von einem Traum _aufzuwachen_, anstatt _einzuschlafen_ und zu träumen. Aber da er es auf keine andere Art geschafft hatte, aufzuwachen, dachte er sich, dass wohl die einzige Möglichkeit darin bestand, _in_ seinem Traum einzuschlafen. Also schloss er in der Sekunde, in der sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, die Augen und bat sich selbst so schnell wie möglich "einzuschlafen". Er wollte, dass dieser Alptraum vorbei war.

Bevor er in den Schlaf glitt, erwartete Draco fast, dass Hermione noch einmal an seiner Seite auftauchte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Und dafür war er dankbar.

* * *

_15. November_

Es war fast, als wäre die vorige Nacht nie passiert.

Der Morgen, nachdem Draco Hermione vor seinen beiden besten Freunden gerettet hatte, war wie jeder andere Morgen - Draco stand auf, ging hinüber zum Badezimmer, um zu duschen - nur um zu merken, das es von Hermione besetzt war, und entschied sich stattdessen, sich eines seiner Schulbücher zu schnappen und vorzugeben es zu lesen. Auf diese Weise, würde Hermione, wenn sie denn endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam, sich entscheiden ihn nicht bei so etwas Wichtigem wie lernen zu stören und auch kein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen.

Nicht dass er ihr auswich. Nein - das war ein bisschen schwierig, wenn man betrachtete, dass sie zusammenlebten. Trotzdem war er nicht in der Stimmung an diesem Morgen mit ihr zu reden, aus Angst davor, dass sie wieder damit anfangen würde, ihm dafür zu danken, dass er sie gerettet hatte und dafür, dass er..._nett_ zu ihr gewesen war. Draco zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles was er in der vorherigen Nacht gesagt und getan hatte, bereuen würde.

In der Minute, in der er sich zum Lesen hinsetzte, kam Hermione aus dem Badezimmer, ihr Haar noch ein bisschen feucht von der Dusche. In der Sekunde, in der sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, füllte sich die Luft mit einem Geruch von Erdbeeren und Vanille – zweifellos, von dem Shampoo oder der Seife, die sie benutzte. Draco holte tief Luft und genoss den Duft...bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass es _Granger_ war, von der er dachte, dass sie gut roch und entschloss sich dann dazu, durch den Mund zu atmen, bis der Geruch abgeklungen war.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie fröhlich.

Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Na toll – sie dachte, dass sie jetzt die besten Freunde wären. „Morgen", murmelte er ohne Begeisterung zurück, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Er erwartete, dass sie eine Art von freundlicher Unterhaltung anfangen würde – eine, die so lange dauern würde, bis sie in den Unterricht mussten – doch stattdessen sagte sie nur: „Das Badezimmer gehört dir. Bis später." Und damit ging sie.

Draco schloss sein Buch und starrte ihr nach. Das war ziemlich merkwürdig. Es sah Granger nicht ähnlich, keine Versuche zu unternehmen eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anzufangen. Selbst an den Tagen, an denen sie nicht klarkamen, versuchte sie mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ausgerechnet heute, versuchen würde ihre gewöhnliche Kumpelroutine mit ihm abzuspielen. Aber vielleicht fühlte sie sich wegen der letzten Nacht genauso unbehaglich wie _er_. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und entschied, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, warum sie heute morgen so unsozial war.

Nach einer langen Dusche ging Draco zum Frühstück. Er freute sich nicht wirklich darauf – hauptsächlich, weil er Pansy nicht begegnen wollte. Er hatte sie gestern mitten in einer Knutschsitzung rausgeschmissen. Und er fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ein wenig misstrauisch geworden war, was den _Grund_ anging, wegen dem er sie rausgeschmissen hatte. Er kannte Pansy und wahrscheinlich dachte sie sich, dass es etwas mit Granger zu tun hatte. Sie konnte die paranoide Freundin sehr gut spielen, wenn sie wollte.

Draco entschied sich, dass er so spät wir möglich zum Frühstück kommen wollte und nahm deshalb den langen Weg zur Großen Halle – was mit einbezog, dass er am Slytherin Kerker vorbei ging. Trotzdem wusste er tief in sich drinnen, dass sein kleiner Umweg weniger mit dem Wusch, zu spät zum Frühstück zu kommen, zusammenhing, sondern er hoffte eher, dass er Crabbe und Goyle persönlich schnappen würde. Er hatte Glück.

Die beiden Idioten kamen gerade aus dem Portraitloch, als Draco näher kam. Zuerst waren sie zu beschäftigt sich zu schubsen und zu lachen, um ihn überhaupt zu bemerken. Aber sobald sie das taten, hörte ihr Gelächter auf.

„Hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt, dass ihr zwei verdammte Schwachköpfe seid?", begrüßte Draco sie.

Crabbe und Goyle stoppten beide direkt vor Draco und sahen ihn schuldig an.

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr gestern Nacht gemacht?"

Crabbe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß."

Draco schnaubte. „Spaß? Merkt ihr überhaupt, was euch dieser _Spaß _hätte kosten können? Wenn ihr von jemand anderem als mir geschnappt worden wärt, wärt ihr aus Hogwarts _rausgeworfen_ worden. Beide von euch. Und wenn ihr sie verletzt hättet, wäre eure Strafe noch schlimmer ausgefallen. Was zur Hölle habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

„Sieh mal", sagte Goyle, „es tut uns Leid, ok? Es ist ja nicht so als wären wir mit dem Plan losgegangen, sie anzugreifen. Wir sind nur rumgegangen, haben uns um unsere eigenen Sachen gekümmert und plötzlich tauchte sie aus dem Nichts auf – allein und verwundbar. Man muss ja verrückt sein, wenn man sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lässt."

Draco biss bei dieser Bemerkung die Zähne zusammen. Er verspürte das plötzliche Verlangen seinen Freund zu erdrosseln, aber er schaffte es locker zu bleiben. Es war nicht sicher seinen besten Freund bei hellem Tageslicht anzugreifen. Er würde sein Schulsprecherabzeichen nicht wegen einem Idioten wie Goyle verlieren.

„Tja, wenn sich diese Gelegenheit jemals wieder bietet, dann nehmt sie besser nicht an. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Draco trat einen Schritt näher an Goyle heran und zwang seinen Blick nieder. Neben zwei so kräftigen Jungs wie Crabbe und Goyle, wirkte Draco ein wenig dürr. Aber beide Jungen wussten, dass Draco stärker war, als er aussah. „Wenn ihr Granger nur auf die falsche Weise _anschaut_, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr es für den Rest eures Lebens bereuen werdet."

Goyle runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, Draco.", sagte er betrübt.

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, stupste Goyle Crabbe an und die beiden fegten an ihm vorbei. Als er sich umdrehte, um ihnen mit den Augen zu folgen, erblickte er Pansy, die nicht weit entfernt stand. Sie nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu, als sie vorbeigingen und sah dann mit schmerzerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck zu Draco herüber.

„Ich habe eins meiner Bücher vergessen", sagte sie leise, als sie näher kam. Es sah aus, als würde sie einfach an ihm vorbeigehen, doch sie stoppte hinter ihm. Ohne ihn anzusehen, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich tue jetzt mal so, als hättest du Goyle nur gedroht, weil du besorgt bist, dass er rausgeworfen wird."

Draco drehte sich um und sah sie an. Er erwartete, dass sie wütend aussah, doch überrascht merkte er, dass sie eher..._traurig_ aussah. Scheiße. Sie wusste es. Sie hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mitangehört und irgendwie _wusste_ sie es.

„Pansy", murmelte er. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter und brachte sie so dazu, sich umzudrehen.

Sie sah mit glitzernden Augen zu ihm hoch. „Liebst du sie?", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Die unverblümte Frage überraschte ihn. Pansy redete nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Sie war geradeheraus.

Draco zögerte ein wenig. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Die Antwort hätte ihm leicht fallen sollen und er hätte keine Probleme damit haben sollen, einfach _nein_ zu sagen. Aber er merkte plötzlich, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, irgendeine Antwort zu geben. Also lehnte er sich stattdessen vor und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. „_Du_ bist mein Mädchen, Pansy."

Das war nicht wirklich eine Antwort, das wusste er, aber es schien sie trotzdem zufrieden zu stellen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich von ihm wegzog. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihm zu sagen, murmelte sie das Passwort und verschwand im Portraitloch.

Draco seufzte. Das war eindeutig der Weckruf, den er gebraucht hatte. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, so zu tun, als wäre er Grangers Beschützer, dass er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er auf Außenstehende wirken musste. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass irgendjemand dachte, er hätte _Gefühle_ für das Schlammblut. Es würde nicht nur seinem Ruf schaden, aber er schauderte bei dem Gedanken wie die anderen Slytherins die Neuigkeiten wohl aufnehmen würden – selbst wenn es ungenaue Neuigkeiten waren – und was sie mit ihm machen würden. Und was sie mit _ihr_ machen würden.

Als Draco schließlich in die Große Halle kam, setzte er sich neben Pansy und lehnte sich gelegentlich zu ihr herüber um mit ihr zu turteln, worauf sie mit einem Kichern antwortete. Er sprach mit Crabbe und Goyle, als hätte er ihnen nie gedroht – und da sie zwei Idioten waren taten auch sie so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Gelegentlich blickte Draco zum Griyffindortisch, an dem ihn Hermione überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Einige Male war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken; andere Male lächelte sie über etwas, das jemand zu ihr sagte.

Aber ein Mal, als er zu ihr herüber sah, starrte sie Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an. Eigentlich lächelte sie nicht nur – sie _strahlte_. Harry schien es trotzdem nicht zu merken. Er redete einfach mit Ron weiter, wahrscheinlich über Quidditch, und blieb völlig unwissend gegenüber der Tatsache, dass das Mädchen neben ihm hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt war.

_Wie dumm kann ein Junge sein?_ fragte sich Draco. Er grinste hämisch. Offensichtlich befolgte Hermione nicht seinen Rat, bald über Harry Potter hinweg zu kommen. Sobald ihn diese Erkenntnis traf, versuchte sich Draco zu versichern, dass ihm das nichts ausmachte. Aber das _tat_ es. Es machte ihm etwas aus, dass sie ihre Zeit damit verschwendete jemanden zu lieben, der sie nicht auch liebte, anstatt hochzuschauen und zu sehen, was direkt vor ihr war.

Und plötzlich erkannte er, dass wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre auf Pansys Frage zu antworten, seine Antwort höchstwahrscheinlich _Ja_ gewesen wäre.

* * *

Draco wachte alleine auf. Sobald seine Augen aufflogen, sah er sich im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nacht eingebrochen war um über ihn zu wachen, während er schlief. Er zwickte sich um sicherzugehen, dass er dieses Mal wirklich wach war. So weit, so gut.

Er gähnte, als er aus dem Bett stieg. Er fühlte sich überraschend ausgeschlafen, trotz der ruhelosen Nacht, die er wegen diesen verrückten Träumen gehabt hatte. Er wollte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern – an den Traum, an _sie_.Zur Hölle, er wollte einfach alles vergessen, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Wie unerfreulich der Traum auch gewesen war, er ließ ihn erkennen, dass es vielleicht Zeit war weiterzumachen. Er _wollte_ seit einiger Zeit weitermachen, aber er hatte nie wirklich den Ehrgeiz dazu gehabt. Aber er konnte diese Träume nicht mehr ertragen. Sie mussten jetzt aufhören – seines Verstandes wegen. Also würde er alles was in seiner Macht stand, tun, um Hermione aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Und er würde jetzt damit anfangen. Als er zum Badezimmer ging, plante er was er heute tun würde. Es war Samstag, also musste er sich keine Gedanken um die Schule machen. Vielleicht würde er mit Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle nach Hogsmeade gehen. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen zeigen, dass er immer noch der alte Draco war, den sie kannten und verehrten. Während er duschte, suchte er nach Ideen mit denen er es gegenüber Pansy wieder gut machen konnte, so ein Trottel gewesen zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass das nicht allzu schwer werden würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Pansy sehr versöhnlich, wenn es um Draco ging. Vielleicht, weil sie ihn liebte. Oder vielleicht, weil sie den _Gedanken_ liebte, ihn zu lieben. So oder so, würde sie wahrscheinlich jede Entschuldigung von ihm akzeptieren, also war er nicht allzu besorgt.

Während er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, dachte er darüber nach, wie er später, nachdem er fast den ganzen Tag mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte, vielleicht ein bisschen mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen würde, die er bisher vermieden hatte. Er dachte darüber nach, wen Dumbledore zur Schulsprecherin ernennen würde und er hoffte, dass es wenigstens keine Gryffindor war. Er dachte darüber nach, wie –

„Guten Morgen."

Vom Geräusch der Stimme erschrocken, zuckte Draco leicht zusammen und murmelte ein paar Flüche. Er wirbelte herum und fand sich erneut von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Hermione Granger. Der Atemzug blieb ihm im Hals stecken.

„Denkst du immer noch, dass du träumst?"

Draco gefror. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Es ist so merkwürdig", sagte sie sanft. Sie ging im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und ließ ihre Hände über alles gleiten, an dem sie vorbeikam – die Couch, der Stuhl, der Tisch. „So viel hier ist gleich. Es ist fast wie ein Spiegelbild."

„W-wer bist du?", fragte Draco. Er fing an ein Déjà-vu zu erleben.

Er sah das Mädchen an, das Hermione so sehr ähnelte, doch im Tageslicht bemerkte Draco ein paar Unterschiede – zuerst einmal war ihr Haar glatt und gerade, und kein Durcheinander aus krausen Locken. Ihre Kleidung, die der Hogwarts Schuluniform ähnelte, war deutlich weniger...sittsam, mit einem Rock der nur bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel kam, anstatt bis zu den Knien, und einem weißen, geschnappten Shirt, das oben aufgeknöpft war. Und Make-Up – das Mädchen trug Make-Up – etwas, das Hermione nur trug, wenn sie etwas Besonderes wie den Weihnachtsball besuchte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gut in Pansys Clique hineinpassen. Aber ihre Augen – ihre großen, braunen, sprühenden Augen – waren Hermiones Augen. Draco würde sie überall erkennen.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, wer ich bin.", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich bin Hermione Granger."

„Nein", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist nicht Hermione Granger. Das kannst du nicht."

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Möchtest du dich vielleicht _dieses_ Mal hinsetzen?"

Ja, das _wollte_ er, denn plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr schwach. Er hasste es, es zuzugeben, doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich wirklich nicht wie ein Traum an._ Aber wie konnte das kein Traum sein?_

Langsam setzte er sich hin und sagte: „Was zur _Hölle_ geht hier vor sich?"

Das Mädchen – Hermione – begann hin und her zu laufen, ähnlich wie sie es in der vorigen Nacht getan hatte. „Das wird sich jetzt dumm und weit hergeholt anhören, und du wirst mir wahrscheinlich kein Wort glauben, aber ich hatte die ganze Nacht, während du geschlafen hast, Zeit mir zu überlegen, wie ich dir das erklären soll, also..."

„Okay", unterbrach Draco sie. „Dann erklär's mir."

Sie holte tief Luft und begann ihre Geschichte...


	7. Doppelganger

**Author's Note: **Also erstmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es seit dem letzten Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte eine Art Schreibblockade (kann man sowas bei einer Übersetzung haben??) Na ja, jetzt ist sie jedenfalls vorbei und ihr habt ein neues Kapitel :)

Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews an: **aleksandramalfoy**, **thelittleginnygirl**, **Polarkatze**, **lila**, **Zauberfee1979**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **D.V.G.M.**, **kurai91**, **TryPepper**, **EmmaFreak**, **Erythrean**, **Nuya dex Genoveva Belle**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **sheer**, **Iffi06**, **dramine**, **abigail-honey**, **Mariacharly**, **Lizzie818**, **Tanya C. Silver**, **Adsartha1**, **Zaubermaus**, **Trory** und **Raphi**.

Vielen dank! Ich war echt überwältigt!

Ach ja, eins möchte ich noch klar stellen: Ja, ich habe lolagirl gefragt, ob ich ihre Geschichte übersetzen darf und ja, sie hat es mir erlaubt. Sonst hätte ich diese Story sicher nicht hochgeladen!

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7:

* * *

**A World Apart**

**7. Doppelganger**

„Was zur _Hölle_ geht hier vor sich?"

Das Mädchen begann hin und her zu laufen, ähnlich wie sie es in der vorigen Nacht getan hatte. „Das wird sich jetzt dumm und weit hergeholt anhören, und du wirst mir wahrscheinlich kein Wort glauben, aber ich hatte die ganze Nacht, während du geschlafen hast, Zeit mir zu überlegen wie ich dir das erklären soll, also..."

Sie holte tief Luft und begann ihre Geschichte.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger", sagte sie langsam. „Ich bin nur...nicht die Hermione Granger, die du denkst. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn?"

Draco starrte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Natürlich macht es keinen Sinn", murmelte sie. „Meine Güte, wie kann ich dir das erklären? Ich bin...nicht aus dieser Welt."

„_Nicht aus dieser Welt?_", sagte Draco ungläubig. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Recht, ich glaube dir nicht. Also sag mir, wer du _wirklich _bist und was für einen Zauberspruch du benutzt, damit du..._so_ aussiehst."

„Nein, hör einfach zu!", rief sie. Ihr Schreiten wurde schneller, bevor sie schließlich stoppte und sich in einen der Stühle setzte. „Ich _habe_ einen Spruch benutzt, aber nicht die Art die du denkst. Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass sich das für dich ziemlich merkwürdig und ein bisschen..._unmöglich_ anhört – mich hier zu sehen, aber...ich bin wirklich nicht aus dieser Welt. Ich bin einfach...auf eine andere Ebene gewechselt, könnte man sagen."

„_Auf eine andere Ebene gewechselt?_" Draco schnaubte. Er rieb seine Schläfe und versuchte den sengenden Schmerz zu lindern, der plötzlich durch seinen Kopf schoss. „Also versuchst du mir zu sagen, dass du Hermione Granger...aus einem anderen Universum bist? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermione aufgeregt und sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Das ist genau was ich sage! Du verstehst schon!"

„Oh, ich verstehe ausgezeichnet.", murmelte Draco. Er begann zu glucksen. „Ich verstehe, dass ich verdammt verrückt werde. Ich meine, die Träume waren schlimm genug, aber dann hatte ich wenigstens eine Entschuldigung dich zu sehen. Dann konnte ich wenigstens sagen, dass ich keine Kontrolle darüber hatte, ob du erscheinst oder nicht. Aber _jetzt _habe ich es geschafft eine verdammt lächerliche, alternative Version von dir in meinem Kopf zu bilden und sehe dich wenn ich wach bin? Ja, ich verstehe – ich brauche Hilfe."

Hermiones Lächeln verblasste. „Du glaubst mir nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dir das vorwerfe, aber warum bist du so darauf versessen, dich zu überzeugen dass ich nur eine Erfindung deiner Fantasie bin?"

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er dachte, dass vielleicht, wenn er seine Augen schloss und sich lange genug konzentrierte und sie dann wieder öffnete, das Mädchen fort wäre. Doch als er sie öffnete, war sie immer noch da – diese Betrüger Hermione. Eigentlich kniete sie vor ihm und starrte zu ihm hoch, mit Hermiones charakteristischen großen braunen Augen.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Können dich Erfindungen deiner Fantasie berühren, und kannst du es fühlen, wenn sie es tun?", fragte sie sanft.

Als Draco in ihre Augen sah, überkam ihn ein plötzlicher Ansturm von Emotionen – Verwirrung, Traurigkeit und Aufregung. Kein Traum hatte sich jemals so wirklich angefühlt, und keine Erfindung seiner Fantasie konnte so präzise sein. Das Mädchen, das vor ihm kniete, war _real_ - er konnte sie sehen, fühlen und riechen – sie roch nach Vanille und Erdbeeren. Dracos Atem stockte ihm in der Kehle. „_Wie ist das möglich?_"

Langsam begann Hermione wieder zu lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch vor ihm und starrte auf ihre Hände. „Ehrlich? Ich weiß es selber nicht wirklich. Das ist für mich auch ein bisschen seltsam, weißt du? Ich meine, ich wusste zwar was ich mit diesem Spruch tat, aber..._das_ habe ich nicht erwartet." Sie zeigte auf den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.

Draco setzte sich auf die Couch. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte sich selbst, warum er diesem Mädchen nachgab. Aber plötzlich wollte er alles wissen. „Was meinst du damit, dass du _das_ nicht erwartet hast?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, diese Welt scheint praktisch identisch mit

meiner zu sein. Natürlich kann ich das nur auf dich und diesen Raum beziehen – ihr seid beide in meiner Welt identisch. Aber trotzdem...ich habe nicht erwartet in einer Welt zu landen, die meiner so ähnlich ist. Und zuerst dachte ich, ich wäre nirgendwo gelandet. Als ich hier ankam, dachte ich, ich wäre noch in meiner alten Welt und dass der Spruch fehl geschlagen hätte. Deswegen hast du mich wahrscheinlich für so seltsam gehalten."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst...warum bist du dann hier?"

Hermione seufzte. Sie stand auf und begann langsam im Raum herum zu gehen. „Ich konnte nicht in meiner Welt bleiben."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", antwortete sie.

„Und ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, sie zu hören.", sagte Draco.

Hermione zögerte für einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ich konnte entweder meine Welt verlassen oder sterben. Ich habe die erste Möglichkeit gewählt."

„Das war eine ziemlich _kurze_ Geschichte."

„Ja, tja...das ist die einzige Geschichte, die ich dir im Moment erzählen kann. Ich verspreche, dass ich dir später mehr erzählen werde."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Draco. „das wirst du. Du wirst es mir _und _Dumbledore erzählen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Dumbledore", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich hoffe er ist genauso wie der Dumbledore aus _meiner_ Welt."

„Uralt? Allwissend? Aufdringlich? Zottelig?"

Hermione lächelte. „Klug. Mitfühlend. Eindringlich. Freundlich."

Draco lächelte spöttisch. „Hört sich gleich an. Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt gleich los und ihn sehen..."

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Hermione kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit um mich hier anzupassen. Ich muss mir zuerst über alles klar werden. In eine andere Dimension zu reisen ist ziemlich anstrengend, weißt du?" Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Grinsen.

Nein, das wusste er nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie es war in eine andere Dimension zu reisen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass _Ebenen wechseln_ überhaupt möglich war. Dennoch hatte es das Mädchen vor ihm eindeutig geschafft. So gern er es auch nicht glauben wollte, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er konnte entweder glauben, dass sie aus einem anderen Universum kam oder dass er völlig verrückt geworden war. Er bevorzugte die erste Möglichkeit.

„Also...wo ist ihr Schlafzimmer?", fragte Hermione.

„Am gleichen Ort wie in deiner Welt, vermute ich mal.", antwortete Draco. Als Hermione begann den Raum mit den Augen abzusuchen, fügte Draco hinzu: „Es ist dort drüben" und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmachte, werde ich –"

Sie wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Scheiße", stöhnte Draco. Er stand auf und sagte: „Geh in ihr Schlafzimmer und bleib dort. _Komm nicht raus_, bis ich dir sage, dass die Luft rein ist, okay?"

Hermione nickte. Sie eilte zum Schlafzimmer und verschwand hinter der Tür. Sobald sie außer Sicht war, ging Draco zum Portraitloch. Er fragte sich, wer ihn so früh an einem Samstag Morgen besuchen kam. Er dachte sich, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht Pansy war – sie schlief an den Wochenenden immer aus. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich Dumbledore, der ihn schon wieder belehren wollte. Tief in sich drinnen hoffte er fast, dass es Dumbledore _war_. Der alte Mann konnte ihm höchstwahrscheinlich bei seinem Problem mit dieser Hermione helfen.

Draco öffnete das Portraitloch. Doch auf der anderen Seite stand nicht der, den er sich erhofft hatte. Tatsächlich waren es die _beiden_ Personen, mit denen er jetzt am wenigsten reden wollte: Ronald Weasley...und Harry Potter.

Scheiße.

* * *

_**13. Dezember**_

Sobald er erkannt hatte, dass er gegenüber Hermione mehr als nur Abneigung fühlte, machte sich Draco auf den Weg, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese Gefühle verschwanden. Das Erste was er tat, war mehr Zeit mit Pansy zu verbringen. Das Zweite war sicherzugehen, _weniger_ Zeit mit _Hermione _zu verbringen. Er vermied es, sich zur gleichen Zeit wie sie in ihren Wohnräumen aufzuhalten – beispielsweise horchte er jeden Morgen an seiner Schlafzimmertür, um das Geräusch des schließenden Portraitloches zu vernehmen. Dann war es normalerweise sicher rauszukommen. Natürlich musste er sich dann beeilen, damit er nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kam, doch es war die Zeit wert.

Trotzdem konnte Draco Hermione nicht im Unterricht umgehen – besonders nicht an diesem bestimmten Tag, _Verwandlungsunterricht_.

Er kümmerte sich gerade um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten und achtete nicht darauf, was Professor McGonagall der Klasse erzählte, als ihm plötzlich die geniale Idee kam, Pansy zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen. Er zweifelte kaum daran, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass er sie fragen würde, aber er hatte es aus einem unbekannten Grund immer aufgeschoben. Doch jetzt gab es keine bessere Zeit, und so schrieb er ihr einen Zettel, auf dem stand _Willst du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten? _und warf ihn zu ihr herüber, als McGonagall nicht hinsah.

Sekunden später hörte er ein Quietschen, dass aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers kam. Draco drehte sich um und sah wie Pansy überglücklich grinste. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, nickte sie nachdrücklich.

McGonagall hörte auf zu reden und wirbelte herum. „Miss Parkinson", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, „gibt es ein Problem?"

Pansys Grinsen ließ nur ein wenig nach, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Nein, Professor. Ich habe nur...gedacht, dass ich eine Spinne gesehen habe. Das ist alles."

Draco grinste, als McGonagall Pansys Erklärung akzeptierte und mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr. Er zwinkerte Pansy zu und drehte sich wieder um. Als er das tat, traf ihn Hermiones Blick und sein Grinsen verschwand sofort.

Sie sah ihn neugierig an und runzelte die Stirn. Draco zuckte mit den Achseln, als ob er auch keine Ahnung hatte, was mit Pansy los war und sie schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder McGonagall. Doch Dracos Blick verweilte einen Moment auf Hermione, und er versuchte sie leise dazu zu zwingen, ihn wieder anzusehen. Aus welchem Grund wusste er nicht.

Trotzdem sah sie ihn nicht mehr an. Minuten später ertönte der Gong und sie stand auf und begann ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu packen. Draco fing an, das Gleiche zu tun. Als er hörte, wie Pansy seinen Namen rief, tat er so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Klasse entlassen", sagte McGonagall, obwohl die Hälfte der Schüler bereits verschwunden war. „Oh, Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy", fügte sie hinzu, „könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen beiden sprechen?"

Endlich sah Hermione Draco an. Sie blickte ihn verdutzt an und er zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. Beide ließen ihre Büchertaschen auf den Tischen liegen und folgten McGonagall zum vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers. Dort setzte sie sich an ihr Pult.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen", sagte sie und sah die beiden über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an, „findet bald der Weihnachtsball statt." Als Draco und Hermione nickten fuhr sie fort. „Nun, ich wollte sie nur vorwarnen, dass man erwarten wird, dass Sie..._zusammen tanzen._"

„_Was?_", explodierte Hermione. Draco verzog beim Klang von Empörung in ihrer Stimme das Gesicht. Er öffnete den Mund, um sich genauso zu beschweren, doch McGonagall fuhr fort.

„Es ist üblich, dass der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin den Ball mit einem gemeinsamen Tanz eröffnen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen; es ist nur ein einziger Tanz. Wir erwarten nicht, dass sie zusammen zum Ball gehen. Ich wollte Sie nur vorwarnen, so dass Sie sich vorbereiten können. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen beide _wie_ man tanzt?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Professor...ich kann nicht...ich meine...ich hatte nicht einmal vor, zum Weihnachtsball zu _gehen_."

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Von diesen Neuigkeiten hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt und offen gesagt war er geschockt das zu hören. Granger ging nicht zum Weihnachtsball?

„Miss Granger, ich fürchte das ist Hogwartstradition. Sie_ müssen_ gehen -"

„Mit dem nötigen Respekt, Professor, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht gehen und das werde ich auch nicht. Vielen Dank."

Nun war es an McGonagall schockiert zu sein. „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie nicht gefragt, ob Sie zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchten. Ich habe ihnen _gesagt_, dass Sie gehen werden. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Aber -"

„Kein aber", sagte McGonagall und wedelte ablehnend mit der Hand. „Sie werden zumindest zum Tanz mit dem Schulsprecher auftauchen. Anschließend können Sie tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch Arbeiten zu erledigen."

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu sprechen und schloss ihn stattdessen schnell wieder. Sie merkte, dass es nutzlos war. Also ging sie stattdessen verärgert zu ihrem Tisch, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging auf die Tür zu. Draco folgte ihr schnell und holte sie bereits vor dem Klassenzimmer wieder ein.

„Ich nehme an, du hast keine Verabredung für den Weihnachtsball", sagte er und schritt neben ihr her.

Hermione starrte ihn an und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Hau ab, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

„Hey", sagte er defensiv, „ich habe nicht versucht dich zu verspotten. Ich habe bloß eine Vermutung ausgesprochen. Und ich nehme an, es war eine _gute_ Vermutung."

„Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hast richtig geraten. Und jetzt _hau ab_. Bitte."

„Granger, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein.", sagte Draco und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie er erleichtert er darüber war, dass sie keine Verabredung hatte. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre der Weihnachtsball heute Abend, oder so. Dich kann immer noch jemand fragen."

Hermione verengte die Augen. „Klar", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Mich kann immer noch eine – wie hast du es ausgedrückt – unglückliche Seele fragen? Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten." Sie rollte mit den Augen. Draco grinste.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, eine Vermutung zu machen.", fuhr Hermione fort, offensichtlich darauf bedacht, das Thema der Unterhaltung unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Du gehst mit Pansy zum Weihnachtsball."

„Wow, du und ich müssen die besten Rater an der Schule sein", sagte Draco.

„Mmhmm." Hermione lächelte. „Und lass mich _noch einmal _raten: Ich wette du hast sie im Verwandlungsunterricht mittels eines Zettels gefragt. Habe ich Recht?"

Draco schmunzelte. „Das hast du, Granger. Sag mir, wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

„Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie gerade eine Spinne gesehen." Hermione gluckste. „Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich aufgeregt, nicht wahr?"

Draco lachte. „Tja, du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, was Pansy dazu bringt zu quietschen."

Hermiones Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rosa, und sie sah plötzlich sehr unbehaglich aus.

„Hmm...das hat sich ungezogen angehört, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco mit einem Glucksen.

„Das hat es, Malfoy.", sagte Hermione und lächelte leicht. Sie räusperte sich. „Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich habe Luna und Ginny gesagt, dass ich mich mit ihnen vor dem Essen treffen würde. Also, ich denke ich sehe dich später?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Hermione nickte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Draco stoppte sie. „Warte, Granger -"

„Hm?" Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an.

Er hielt für einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Du, ich, heute Nacht, Tanzübung."

Sie grinste. „Ja, was auch immer." Mit einem leichten Winken, verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst. Nun...soviel dazu, sich von Hermione zu distanzieren.

Später an diesem Abend, kam er kurz nach dem Fest in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fand Hermione bereits dort. Sie hatte ihre Nase wie immer in einem Buch vergraben. _Sie konnte es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erwarten, endlich zu tanzen_, dachte Draco schmunzelnd.

Als Hermione ihn nicht bemerkte, ging er zu ihr hinüber, räusperte sich und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Darf ich dich unterbrechen?"

Hermione sah belustigt zu ihm hoch. „Ich glaube nicht. Meine Bücher werden sehr schnell eifersüchtig."

„Sag deinen Büchern, dass ich nicht vorhabe, dich zu entführen. Ich will nur einen Tanz."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh...du hast das ernst gemeint?"

Draco spottete. „Natürlich habe ich es ernst gemeint, Granger. Ich mache keine Witze übers Tanzen. Steh jetzt auf, und lass uns das hinter uns bringen. Du weißt _wie _man tanzt, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", sagte Hermione und sprang von der Couch auf. „Und ich wette, dass ich es besser kann als du."

„Oh, das denkst also?", fragte Draco herausfordernd. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes bewegten sich der Tisch und die Stühle in die Ecken des Zimmers und machten den Boden in der Mitte des Raumes frei. Er legte eine Hand sanft an ihre Taille und sagte: „Okay, zeig mir was du kannst."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte Draco schwören können, dass Hermione errötete. Doch falls sie das tat, war sie schnell in der Lage, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Du wirst verblüfft sein.", sagte sie und legte ihren Arm beiläufig über seine Schulter, während sie seine andere Hand mit ihrer eigenen ergriff.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie beide ihre ineinander greifenden Hände an. Draco wurde nervös. Nicht weil er einen langsamen Tanz mit Hermione tanzen musste, sondern weil er ein Schlammblut berührte und merkte, dass es ihn nicht ekelte. Er vertrieb diese Erkenntnis schnell aus seinem Kopf und sagte: „Ich führe."

Er ging einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts und Hermione folgte, indem sie einen Schritt zurück tat. So weit, so gut. Sie begannen langsam im Gemeinschaftsraum Walzer zu tanzen. Granger hatte nicht gelogen – sie wusste wirklich, was sie tat. Das beruhigte ihn sehr – er hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, dass er unzählige Stunden damit verbringen müsste, ihr beizubringen wie man tanzte. Er lächelte, als er ihre Taille los ließ, einen Schritt zurück trat und sie mit der linken Hand drehte.

Hermione kicherte, als Draco sie wieder an sich heran zog und ihre Taille ergriff, und sie somit nah an sich heran zog. Ihr Kichern ließ nach, als sie zu ihm herauf starrte. Die plötzliche Nähe war für sie beide zweifellos irritierend – besonders für Draco, der, sollte er nicht schnell etwas sagen, fürchtete, dass er sich einfach zu ihr herunter lehnen und sie küssen würde.

„Ich dachte, du kannst tanzen, Granger.", sagte er grinsend. Aber es war keine Böswilligkeit in seiner Stimme. Tatsächlich war seine Stimme für seinen Geschmack etwas zu sanft.

Hermione grinste ihn verschmitzt an, versäumte einen Schritt und trat dann auf seinen Fuß – mit etwas zu viel Kraft, als dass es ein Unfall gewesen sein könnte. Draco stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

„Uups", sagte sie und täuschte Unschuld vor. „Da habe ich wohl gelogen."

Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. Wenigstens lenkte ihn der Schmerz in seinem Fuß von dem Wunsch, sie zu küssen, ab. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir zu völliger Stille tanzen."

„Das kann ich beheben.", sagte Hermione. Sie begann leise zu summen.

Draco war beim Klang ihrer Stille sofort aus der Fassung gebracht. Er hatte Granger noch nie zuvor singen oder summen gehört. Aber jetzt, wo er das _hatte_, wollte er dass sie nie mehr aufhörte. „Was summst du?", fragte er in einer Stimme, die kaum lauter als ein Flüstern war.

„Hmm?", Hermione hörte auf zu summen und sah zu ihm hoch. „Oh, das ist nur ein Lied, das meine Mutter mir vorgesungen hat, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie hat mich jede Nacht in den Schlaf gesungen, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam." Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich vermisse ihre Stimme jede Nacht, wenn ich zu Bett gehe. Ich bin so ein Baby. Ich liebe dieses Lied einfach so sehr."

„Es ist wunderschön", murmelte Draco, bezog sich jedoch mehr auf ihre Stimme als auf das eigentliche Lied. Tatsächlich könnte es ihn nicht weniger interessieren, welches Lied sie summte. Sie würde _alles_ schön klingen lassen.

Hermione blinzelte und versäumte erneut einen Schritt – dann versäumte sie einen weiteren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verlegen. „Ich kann das wirklich nicht."

„Du machst das super.", versicherte ihr Draco. Er festigte seinen Griff um ihre Taille.

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, doch dieses Mal trat Hermione nicht zurück. Dadurch schlossen ihre Körper die kleine Lücke, die sich zwischen ihnen befunden hatte. Durch den plötzlichen Kontakt, blieb Dracos Atem in seinem Hals stecken. Er starrte zu Hermione hinunter, die wiederum zu ihm herauf sah. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Granger", murmelte er. Sein früherer Drang, sie zu küssen, kam mit voller Kraft zurück und er merkte, dass es jetzt oder nie geschehen würde. In seinem Hinterkopf wusste er, dass es eine dumme Idee war, doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über seine Handlungen mehr. Er löste ihre Hand aus seiner und legte sie stattdessen unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht leicht an. Langsam begann er sich vor zu lehnen, bis -"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie sprangen sofort auseinander und brachten so einige Meter zwischen sich. Sie starrten sich einen kurzen Moment geschockt an, bis Hermione schließlich ihre Augen schloss und leise sagte: „Harry."

„_Was?_" Der letzte Name, den Draco jetzt hören wollte, war _Harry Potter_.

„Harry – ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle heute Nacht vorbei kommen, damit wir unsere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Aufsätze durchsehen können."

„Wunderbar", stöhnte Draco. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Potter die Stimmung ruinieren konnte. „Ich vermute das heißt, dass ich jetzt verschwinde."

„Nein", sagte Hermione schnell. „Du musst nicht gehen, wir lernen nur -"

„Regeln sind Regeln, Granger. Sie sind nicht zum Brechen da."

„Das sind sie, wenn ich sage, dass du sie brechen darfst."

„Das ist süß, Granger." Draco versuchte nicht zu sarkastisch zu klingen, „aber ich habe heute Nacht sowieso ein Date mit Pansy."

„Oh", sagte Hermione und klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ja. Tatsächlich bin ich schon ein wenig spät dran, also werde ich mal lieber gehen. Pansy wird ziemlich gereizt, wenn ich zu spät komme."

Hermione nickte. „Okay, tja, viel Spaß."

„Bis später", murmelte Draco. Er drehte sich um und verschwand.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich, und enthüllte Harry, der dort mit verstrubbelten Haaren und seiner dummen Blitznarbe stand. Er trug seine Schulbücher in der Hand. Ihn zu sehen, brachte Draco dazu, ihn erwürgen zu wollen. Oder ihm wenigstens ein wenig Verstand einzutrichtern.

„Malfoy", grüßte Harry ihn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Sie gehört ganz dir, Potter", sagte Draco durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. Er schob sich am Wunderjungen vorbei ging ohne zurück zu blicken weiter. Er ging in keine bestimmte Richtung; er hatte nicht wirklich ein Date mit Pansy. Wenn Hemiones Gast jemand anderes gewesen wäre – selbst Weasley – wäre er vielleicht geblieben. Aber er konnte nicht im gleichen Raum wie diese beiden sein und Hermione dabei zuschauen wie sie Potter mit Rehaugen begaffte.

Draco Malfoy hatte Harry Potter immer gehasst, doch in diesem Moment hasste er ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

* * *

„Potter. Weasley." grüßte Draco sie mit seinem charakteristischen Hohnlächeln.

„Malfoy.", antwortete Harry mit seinem eigenen höhnischen Lächeln.

„Was wollt ihr zwei hier?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wir wollten für eine Tasse Tee und eine nette Unterhaltung vorbeischauen. Was _denkst_ du denn, warum wir hier sind? Dumbledore hat uns geschickt. Und tu nicht so, als hättest du keine Ahnung wovon ich rede. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er dir gesagt hat, dass wir vorbeischauen würden."

„Ja, das hat er.", sagte Draco, „aber er hat nicht festgelegt wann. Und offen gesagt, Potter, ist es im Moment ganz schlecht. Wenn du also später wiederkommen könntest -"

„Schwachsinn", murmelte Harry. Er schob sich an Draco vorbei, Ron direkt dahinter. „Jetzt ist die perfekte Zeit dafür."

Draco begann in Panik zu geraten. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Potter und Weasley dort hinein gingen und Hermione vorfanden – nicht bevor er genau wusste, was da genau passierte. Sie würden ausflippen und überreagieren und – wer wusste schon, was sie sonst noch tun würden.

„Potter", sagte Draco und folgten den beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Du kannst hier nicht einfach hereinplatzen. Das ist _mein_ Gemeinschaftsraum -"

„Ja, nun, es war auch _Hermiones_, und sie hätte uns jederzeit hereinplatzen lassen.", sagte Harry und ging auf Hermiones Schlafzimmer zu.

„Tja, Hermione ist aber nicht mehr hier, nicht wahr?"

Dracos Worte hielten Harry auf. Draco bereute sofort, dass er das gesagt hatte – er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es so unsensibel klang. Aber das tat es offensichtlich und es verärgerte beide, Harry und Ron.

„Du Arschloch", murmelte Ron und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Harry hatte sich unterdessen umgedreht und sah ihn an. „Nein", antwortete er eisig, „das ist sie nicht. Wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigen würdest, werden wir ihre Sachen einsammeln."

„Nein", protestierte Draco, als Harry nach der Türklinke zu Hermiones Schlafzimmer griff. Er folgte ihnen und versuchte die Tür zu versperren. „Ihr könnt da nicht rein gehen. Ihr könnt nicht -"

Harry ignorierte Draco, griff an ihm vorbei nach der Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Die Tür flog auf. Draco versuchte sein Bestes die beiden zu blockieren, doch Harry schaffte es ihn wegzuschieben. Er trat nur einen Schritt in das Schlafzimmer, bevor gefror.

Hermione, die offensichtlich die Kleidung im Schrank angesehen hatte, wirbelte herum, als sie Stimmen hörte. Als sie Harry und Ron sah, verschwand alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie ließ das Shirt fallen, dass sie festgehalten hatte.

Ihre Reaktion war jedoch kein Vergleich zu der von Harry und Ron, die beide so aussahen, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Rons Augen weiteten sich und sein Kiefer klappte herunter. Harry stand hingegen nur mit einem geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht da.

„_Hermione_", flüsterte er.

„Potter", sagte Draco vorsichtig, „es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Sie ist nicht -"

Harry starrte zu ihm herüber. „Was zur Hölle hast du getan?", fragte er mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Ich sagte, _was zur Hölle hast du getan?_" Harrys Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, bis er fast schrie. „Du hast sie _zurückgebracht_? Du kranker Bastard!"

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er es begriff, doch dann realisierte Draco, dass Harry ihn beschuldigte, Hermione aus dem _Tod_ zurückgebracht zu haben. Es war eine lächerliche Anschuldigung und er fragte sich, warum Harry denken würde, dass Draco sich die Mühe machen würde zu versuchen Hermione wiederzubeleben. Aber das musste wohl der Schock sein.

„Potter", sagte Draco langsam. „Hör mir einfach nur zu, okay? Ich werde alles erklären -"

„Ron, geh und hol Dumbledore", befahl Harry, sah Draco jedoch weiterhin an.

Ron bewegte sich nicht, und zeigte auch kein Anzeichen davon, dass er Harry überhaupt gehört hatte. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte das Mädchen an, das genau wie seine tote beste Freundin aussah.

„Ronald!", blaffte Harry ihn an.

Endlich erwachte Ron aus seiner Träumerei und sagte betäubt: „Ja. Dumbledore. Okay." Er verließ langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sobald er draußen war, verfiel er jedoch ins Rennen.

Harry entfernte endlich seinen Blick von Draco und sah zu Hermione herüber, die sich an die Wand neben dem Kleiderschrank stützte und sich selbst fest umklammert hielt. Draco fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich so panisch aussah.

„Hermione", sprudelte Harry hervor. Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, aber sie sprang zurück. Er schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Draco sah, wie sich Tränen in den Augen des Jungen bildeten, als er anfing zu sprechen. „Hermione, du bist zurück. I-ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist. Ich habe dich so _sehr_ vermisst." Er schluchzte.

Draco hatte geplant, Harry sofort die Wahrheit zu erzählen – dass das Mädchen vor ihm nicht wirklich seine beste Freundin war...nur eine Kopie von ihr. Aber Harry schien vergessen zu haben, dass Draco überhaupt im Zimmer war. Und es war auch nicht so, als hätte er ihm sofort geglaubt.

Aber zum ersten Mal, konnte Draco Harry Potter verstehen. Er verstand den Schmerz und die Qual, die er ihn den Augen des Junges sah, und er konnte die unverfälschte Freude seine beste Freundin zurück zu haben, spüren. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sich Draco nicht dazu bringen, ihm diese Freude wegzunehmen – egal, wie sehr er ihn hasste.

Draco würde Harry noch einen Moment länger an dieser Hoffnung festhalten lassen. Er sah zu Hermione herüber, die ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, der sagte _geh nicht weg_. Aber er würde sie hiermit allein lassen. Sie musste diejenige sein, die Harry alles erklärte. Also erwiderte er ihren Blick mit einem, der sagte _erzähl es ihm_. Es war seltsam, wie sie bereits in der Lage waren, sich ohne Worte zu verständigen.

Leise drehte Draco sich um und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sobald er endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer war, atmete er tief ein und schloß die Augen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und glitt langsam an ihr herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Während Hermiones Doppelgänger nebenan hoffentlich alles klärte, würde er hier sitzen bleiben und auf Dumbledores Ankunft warten.


	8. Lucky

**Author's Note: **-räusper- -staubwegwisch-

Tja, so wie's aussieht kommt hier ein neues Kapitel –g-

Ich muss leider sagen, dass ich wirklich daran gedacht habe, diese Story aufzugeben, vor allem weil mich die Harry Potter Welt nicht mehr so interessiert hat... Tja, ich habe beschlossen doch noch mal ein Kapitel zu übersetzen, vielleicht könnt ihr mich mit euren Reviews ja doch noch überzeugen –grins-

Na ja, vielen Dank an alle, die das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben: **thelittleginnygirl**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Polarkatze**, **D.V.G.M.**, **dramine**, **TryPepper**, **kurai91**, **Adsartha1**, **aleksandramalfoy**, **Nuya**, **marsu**, **EmmaFreak**, **Raphi** und **Zaubermaus**.

Dieses Kapitel habt ihr hauptsächlich **Tanya** zu verdanken, denn Dank ihr habe ich mich heute endlich mal wieder ans Übersetzen gemacht. Danke nochmal.

Viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**A World Apart**

**8. Lucky**

„Faszinierend."

Der alte Mann tätschelte seinen langen Bart, während er das vertraute Mädchen vor ihm ansah. Seine Augen zwinkerten, und ein kleines Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen. Er sah zuerst Draco an, dann hinüber zu Harry und Ron und sagte sachlich: „Das ist nicht Hermione Granger."

Verwirrt sagte Ron: „Huh? Aber sie _sieht _genauso wie Hermione aus, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Das tut sie tatsächlich, Mr. Weasley. Was ich sagen wollte, ist, sie ist nicht die Hermione Granger, die Sie gekannt und geliebt haben. Sie ist nicht, wie sie es genannt haben, _vom_ _Tod auferstanden_."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich schon", sagte Harry. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. „Sie ist –"

„Aus einer anderen Welt", beendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn. „Außergewöhnlich. Wirklich außergewöhnlich."

Draco sah den alten Mann neugierig an. Erneut hatte er es geschafft, alles zu verstehen. Hermione lächelte ihn an.

„Ich kannte Hexen und Zauberer, die in andere Dimensionen gereist sind, aber ich habe noch nie eine so junge Hexe getroffen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wie haben sie das geschafft, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sah unbehaglich drein, als alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet wurde. „E-ein Zauberspruch. Es war ein Zauberspruch."

„Hmm", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „und was genau bringt Sie in _unsere_ Welt?"

„Ich..." Hermiones Stimme verlor sich. Sie schien unsicher was sie sagen sollte, oder auch wie sie es sagen sollte. „Na ja, ich wusste nicht, dass ich hier landen würde. Der Zauberspruch – war nicht fehlerfrei. Ich wusste nicht wo genau, ich hinreisen würde. Ich hätte auch in einer menschenleeren Welt oder in einer Welt, die von Riesen regiert wird, landen können. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Aus welchem Grund würde eine junge Frau so ein Risiko auf sich nehmen?"

Hermione senkte den Kopf. „Ich...ich war zum Tode verurteilt."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt. Warum hatte sie ihm das nicht gesagt, als er sie gefragt hatte, warum sie ihre eigene Welt verlassen hatte?

„Ich verstecke mich bereits seit zwei Monaten vor den Todessern. Sie scheinen fest entschlossen zu sein, mich umzubringen. _So _entschlossen, dass ich meine Welt verlassen musste oder mich von ihnen fangen ließ. Nennt mich verrückt, aber ich habe die erste Möglichkeit gewählt. Selbst wenn ich in einer schrecklichen Welt gelandet wäre, wäre es nicht so schlimm wie das, was die Todesser für mich in Planung hatten."

Ron, dessen Mund während der gesamten Unterhaltung offen gestanden hatte, sagte: „Warum wollen sie dich umbringen?"

Hermione schnaubte. „Weil ich Harry Potter nahe stehe."

Dracos Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Er sah hinüber zu Harry, dessen Gesicht jetzt schmerzerfüllt war.

Alle verstummten für einen Moment, als ob sie die Geschichte des Mädchen langsam erfassten. Schließlich sprach Hermione erneut.

„Sie – die Todesser- haben es auf mich abgesehen, weil ich Harry nahe stehe. Sie glaubten das sei der perfekte Weg um an ihn heranzukommen. Sie nahmen an, wenn sie mich töteten würde ihn das zerstören. Ich vermute, dass sie dachten, dass er schwach werden würde, einfacher zu manipulieren."

„Woher weißt du, dass sie hinter dir her sind", fragte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Todesser ihre Opfer warnen, bevor sie sie angreifen."

Hermione starrte auf den Boden, hob dann langsam die Hand zum Halsausschnitt ihres Shirts und zog ihn ein wenig hinunter, und enthüllte dabei eine scheußliche Narbe, die sich nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Schlüsselbein entfernt befand – nicht weit von ihrem Herz. Draco sah rasch weg. Dieses Mädchen war zwar nicht die Hermione, die er gekannt hatte, doch sie sah genau wie sie aus, und diese Narbe dort zu sehen, brachte viel zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen mit sich.

„Ich vermute, man könnte sagen _das_ war meine Warnung", sagte sie leise, zog ihr Shirt wieder hoch und strich es glatt. „Das ist mein Andenken an das erste Mal, als sie versucht haben mich umzubringen."

„Wie bist du ihnen entkommen?", flüsterte Ron. Offensichtlich bewegte ihn das genauso wie Draco.

Hermione sah auf. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich gerettet." Sie sah zu dem alten Mann hinüber und lächelte, während eine Träne an der Seite ihres Gesichtes hinunterlief. „Er stieß zufällig auf uns, als die Todesser mich angriffen, und hat mein Leben gerettet. Danach hat er einige Schutzzauber über mich gelegt, um mich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, aber...aber sie haben es geschafft, die Zauber zu durchbrechen und haben weiter versucht mich zu verletzen. Sie waren sogar hinter meinen Eltern her. Könnt ihr das glauben? Sie gingen in eine _Muggel_nachbarschaft, um meine Eltern zu _ermorden_."

„Und...haben sie es _geschafft_?", fragte Ron zögernd. Er schien der Einzige zu sein, der im Stande war zu sprechen.

„Glücklicherweise nicht", antwortete Hermione. „Aber sie haben ihr Haus – _mein_ Haus – niedergebrannt. Zum Glück waren meine Eltern zu der Zeit nicht zu Hause, aber wir haben alles verloren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich gemerkt, dass es ihnen nicht länger um Harry Potter ging. Diese Todesser konnte die Tatsache nicht akzeptieren, dass ich vor ihnen gerettet worden war und sie waren entschlossen, dass was sie angefangen hatten auch zu beenden. Sie wollte mich nicht länger wegen Harry töten – sie wollten mich einfach nur töten." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sagte: „Deswegen bin ich hierher gekommen. Deswegen habe ich meine Welt verlassen. Sie wären weiterhin hinter mir her gewesen...hinter meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Ich musste weg."

Draco sah wie Tränen aus Hermiones Augen strömten und kämpfte gegen den plötzlich Drang sie festzuhalten – ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie sah unglücklich und verängstigt aus und er wollte plötzlich nichts anderes tun als ihr zu helfen.

„Das ist bedauerlich", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie können versichert sein, dass Ihnen hier nichts geschehen wird. Kann Ihr Zauber aufgespürt werden?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich habe besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Unglücklicherweise...gibt es so auch keine Möglichkeit für mich nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Das war der einzige Weg zu garantieren, dass ich sicher sein würde, egal wo ich landen würde."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das habe ich vermutet." Er stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn du den Rest des Wochenendes hier verbringst. Es wäre besser, wenn vorläufig niemand, ausgenommen alle in diesem Raum, etwas herausfindet. Natürlich werde ich das Lehrerkollegium verständigen. Am Montag werde ich die Schüler während dem Frühstück ansprechen." Er hielt inne und sah Draco, Harry und Ron an. „Ich hoffe, Sie können ein Geheimnis für sich behalten?"

Die drei Jungen nickten.

„Sehr gut. Miss Granger, willkommen in unserer Welt."

„Danke, Sir.", sagte sie höflich.

Der alte Mann schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und lächelte dann die drei Jungs ebenso an. „Ich sehe Sie alle am Montag." Und damit ging er.

Erneut füllte eine unangenehme Stille den Raum. Ron schienen letztlich die Worte ausgegangen zu sein und es sah so aus, als wollte Harry so viele Dinge sagen und er nicht wusste womit er anfangen sollte. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich...ich muss gehen."

Ron blinzelte. „Was? Harry, aber – Hermione ist –"

„Ron du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst, aber ich...ich kann jetzt einfach nicht hier sein."

„Wie wär's wenn ihr _beide_ geht?", sagte Draco und versuchte so unfreundlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich bin sicher, Granger hier hätte gerne Zeit sich auszuruhen. Sie hatte einen ziemlich aufregenden Tag. Wenn ihr also so nett wärt hinauszugehen, würde ich das sehr begrüßen."

Ron funkelte ihn an, doch Harry starrte nur auf den Boden.

„Schön", sagte Ron. „Aber wir kommen später wieder, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Er drehte sich zu Hermione um und streckte die Hand aus. „Hermione, es war nett... dich _kennenzulernen_?"

Hermione lächelte leicht und schüttelte seine Hand. „Gleichfalls."

Ron legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Komm schon, Harry."

Harry nickte und sah noch einmal zu Hermione hoch, bevor er Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

Als sie verschwunden waren, seufzte Hermione erleichtert. „Ich glaube, Harry hasst mich.", sagte sie und sah ein wenig amüsiert aus.

„Hasst dich?", sagte Draco. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er dich hasst. Ich würde sagen, er ist wegen dir etwas durcheinander. Aber das ist zweifellos verständlich."

Hermiones Augen flimmerten zu Draco herüber. „Bist _du _wegen mir durcheinander?"

„Ehrlich?", sagte Draco. „Ja."

„Oh", sagte Hermione und senkte die Augen.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Macht es dir etwas aus, dass Potter so reagiert hat?"

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. „Sollte es das?"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht. Das hängt wahrscheinlich davon ab, wie nah ihr euch in _deiner_ Welt standet." Draco hielt inne und verengte die Augen. „Oh, bitte sag mir nicht, dass ihr... _zusammen _wart." Er betonte die letzten Worte.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte ihn Hermione ausdruckslos an, doch dann brach sie in Lachen aus. „Ich? Und Harry Potter? Zusammen? Oh, nein, nein, nein. Himmel, nein. Warum? Waren sie...hier _zusammen_?"

Die Frage traf einen Nerv, doch Draco schaffte es, das zu verbergen. „Nein, sie waren nur Freunde. Aber...ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube Granger hatte eine _Schwäche_ für Potter." _Ha_, dachte er,_ das ist eine Untertreibung._

„Ahh, tja nicht in meiner Welt. Harry und ich waren einfach _nur Freunde_ – nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Hm, dann – hast du wenigstens _eine _Sache gefunden, die anders als in deiner Welt ist."

Hermione lächelte. „Das habe ich wohl."

Draco räusperte sich. „Tja", sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen. Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen."

Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Auf der Couch? Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht könnte ich in _Hermiones_ Zimmer schlafen?"

Er hatte gehofft, dass sie das nicht vorschlagen würde. Die Wahrheit war, dass er den Gedanken nicht ausstehen konnte, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer schlief. Hermiones Schlafzimmer war seit dem Tag ihres Todes ziemlich unberührt geblieben – außer die wenigen Male, als _er_ dort drinnen gewesen war – und er wollte, dass das so blieb. Trotzdem würde Dumbledore bald eine neue Schulsprecherin bestimmen, die dann mit ihren Sachen in das Zimmer einziehen würde, und die letzten Erinnerungen an Hermione würden zu ihren Eltern gebracht werden. Da es unmöglich war Hermiones Zimmer für immer in diesem Zustand zu belassen, wer könnte da besser in diesem Zimmer wohnen, als ihr Zwilling aus einem Paralleluniversum?

„Ja, natürlich", murmelte er. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

Hermione gähnte. „Vielen Dank. Ich meine, Danke, dass du wegen mir nicht so _durcheinander_ bist, dass du mich aus dem Haus verbannt hast oder so was." Sie hielt inne und sagte dann: „Weißt du, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühle ich mich _sicher_."

„Gut", sagte Draco. „Das freut mich. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich werde ein bisschen spazieren gehen, damit du dich erholen kannst. Glaubst du, du kommst hier allein klar?"

Hermione nickte. „Sicher."

„Okay", sagte Draco und vermied ihren Blick. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so, wie sich Harry vor ein paar Minuten gefühlt haben musste. Die Emotionen, Hermione lebend und gesund hier zu sehen – selbst wenn sie es nicht wirklich war – waren einfach so überwältigend. Er brauchte Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten. Er brauchte Zeit um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

„Ich komme später wieder.", murmelte er, als er auf das Porträtloch zuging.

„Warte, Malfoy?", rief sie hinter ihm her. Bevor du gehst, ich bin nur neugierig...wie bin ich...ich meine, wie ist _sie_ gestorben?"

Die Frage ließ ihn inne halten. Er stand einen Moment da, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und schloss die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie diese Frage früher oder später stellen würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie sie _später_ stellen würde, und jemandem anderen. Er zog es vor, nicht daran zu denken wie sie starb, und er versuchte jeden Tag diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu schieben, wenn sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatten hinein zu kommen.

Nach einer langen Pause sagte er sanft: „Sie wurde ermordet." Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. „Von einem Todesser. Weil sie Harry Potter nahe stand."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Oh", sagte sie leise.

„Ja, also...ich vermute, deswegen hat Dumbledore so schnell gesagt, dass du hier bleiben kannst. Offensichtlich hat deine Geschichte uns alle an etwas erinnert. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Dumbledore das hier als eine Art zweite Chance betrachtet. Wie...ich weiß nicht. Er konnte Hermione nicht retten. Also kann er jetzt wenigstens versuchen _dich_ zu retten."

Hermione lächelte matt. „Ich Glückspilz"

„Ja", murmelte Draco. „Du Glückspilz."

Er konnte nichts anders als zu denken, dass das ein bisschen unfair war. Dieses Mädchen hatte hier so viele Leute, die sie beschützten. Zur Hölle – sie hatten sie sogar in ihrer alten Welt beschützt. Wo war der Schutz _ihrer_ Hermione gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte? Warum wurde nicht das Leben _ihrer_ Hermione gerettet? Plötzlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er das Mädchen vor ihm anfunkelte.

„Verlass' nicht diese Wohnräume", schnappte er. „Öffne die Tür unter keinen Umständen, hast du verstanden?"

Hermione nickte. Entweder hatte sie den Ärger in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkt oder sie hatte beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich habe es dir doch erzählt. Ich...ich muss hier für eine Weile weg. Ich werde nicht zu lange fort sein."

„Okay", sagte sie leise. „Ich sehe dich dann später, oder?"

Draco antwortete ihr nicht, bevor er ging. Er nahm nur seine Jacke und seinen grün-silber gestreiften Schal und stürmte so schnell er konnte aus dem Porträtloch. In der Sekunde, in der er den Gang betrat, schluchzte er – aber nur einmal. Das war alles, was er sich selbst erlaubte. Schnell gewann er seine Fassung zurück und setzte seinen charakteristischen Ausdruck von Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit auf. Er ignorierte den Ritter, der den Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei, und ging weiter den Gang hinunter.

Dieses Mädchen zu sehen, das genau wie Hermione aussah, war für ihn im Moment zu viel. Es brachte zu viele Erinnerungen zurück und es rief zu viele widersprüchliche Emotionen in ihm hervor. Er würde sich später mit dieser Situation befassen. Aber im Moment wollte er einfach nur alles vergessen.


End file.
